


Blood Bound

by Mocking_Birb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Demon!Mondo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Priest!Ishimaru, Sexual Harassment, Tags and Characters to be added, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Birb/pseuds/Mocking_Birb
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a priest, one who does his best to appear as perfect as possible. A man who's whole life is committed to the church, however what happens when he commits a sin, one that's truly unforgivable.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a man plagued by bad luck in his short life. From the day he was born, his life was damned, and there was nothing he could do about it. That fact was something that kept Ishimaru up at night, the helplessness that plagued him since he was a boy, and it felt like life itself was mocking him. 

No, not quite life, but death.

The grim reaper, that disgusting demon who kept him up at night. That sickening creature who'd slink into his room, and whisper hateful symphonies, a musical number laced with sickly sweet tones and cyanide. Watching, waiting for the day he would take Ishimaru for himself, just like he did his parents. 

 

Takaaki Ishimaru, and Kusuriko Ishimaru. 

They were good people, Takaaki was a loving devoted father and husband, and Kusuriko was a sweet ,smart young woman, who loved her son more than life itself, but that didn't matter to death. Death only saw two more souls, two more people who he'd one day claim his own, and he collected them sooner than expected. Both of them had died in a car accident, one involving a drunk driver, who was going much faster than the speed limit would've allowed. 

Ishimaru could still remember everything that happened, even if he was only five. 

It all started in slow motion, that sickening crunch when the cars first collided.

His mother died on impact, the crash was high speed, and when the car stopped, she was thrown against the seatbelt, her neck snapped, just like that, she was gone. Watching his mother go limp was probably one of the most horrifying things he'd ever seen. 

His father was luckier, or unluckier depending on how you see it. He survived the initial impact, but there was glass and metal everywhere, and while Ishimaru couldn't see him, he could hear him. He could hear his father's labored breathing, sick gurgling noises as he practically drowned in his own blood. Ishimaru himself was ok for the most part, his face did slam against the seat in front of him, but a broken nose was a paper cut compared to the damage to everyone else. Strangely, Ishimaru didn't cry; the one time it seemed appropriate for the boy to let out those disgusting anguished sobs, nothing came. He just sat there, motionless, a mixture of shock and adrenaline causing his mind to go numb, staring wide eyed at the seat before him. Everything sounded hazy, like they were underwater, and he could hear people, as well as a strange scraping sound and a dripping noise. He closed his lips, swallowing the saliva that had built up in his mouth, though it came with the bitter taste of copper and salt. 

The moments between then and when he was in the hospital were fuzzy, he could never quite piece together what happened. Well, obviously someone got him to the hospital, but he wasn't sure how long it took, or what exactly happened to him in those moments. The actual hospital visit wasn't that bad, he knew there was a pretty lady helping him out. She seemed like a kind gentle woman, and she did her best to make Ishimaru feel safe and secure, which really helped him in hindsight. He can remember her very clearly. Ishimaru can even remember how she'd stayed up with him after the doctors had broke the news to him, the crushing reality that his parents were dead. Kiyotaka wasn't sure what that'd meant, so he kept asking where his parents were, the doctor's patience grew thin, and he'd actually yelled at the young boy what it meant. That voice still scares him to this day.

'It means they're gone! They aren't coming back, they're dead!'

Ishimaru had originally been shocked at that, and the nurse was disgusted with the doctor's actions. But after a few seconds a switch was flipped, and he'd began bawling like a baby. It was clear the doctor was most likely going to yell at him again, before the nurse had dragged him out of the room. He heard yelling, but he didn't care enough to pay attention to what they were saying. 

He was just wondering why? Death was still such a foreign concept to him, that when the doctor said his parents were gone and not coming back, he'd thought they'd abandoned him. That he'd done some kind of horrible thing, and his parents wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Which only made him cry more, what could he have possibly done for his parents to leave him? That nurse, bless her soul, had done her best to console Ishimaru, holding his hand as he wailed. He'd been so loud that a few nurses were sent to see what was wrong;when one nurse had asked the nurse to tell the boy to keep his sobbing to a minimum, she'd glared so hard at the other, you'd have thought she was trying to kill. 

But Ishimaru took it differently, was that why his parents left? Was it really because he was a crybaby? He couldn't help it, he was an emotionally driven kid, who cried easily. Was that so wrong? Was that a reason for him to be left alone? That was the first time in his life he forced himself to stop crying, in his attempts to stop he ended up hyperventilating and hiccuping, that nurse doing her best to try and soothe him. Looking back, she seemed young, inexperienced, probably torn up that such a small boy was panicking so badly;nobody else trying to help him but her. 

As he stayed up all night, he slept most of the day, his small body was exhausted, he could hardly keep his eyes open. He awoke to find the nurse not there, and the other members of medical staff weren't as kind as her. They seemed distant, even cold towards Ishimaru, which only served to sadden Ishimaru more. Was he so unlikable those who'd never met would him hate him? 

After some time, some new people came. They said Ishimaru would stay with them for awhile, until he could find a new home, with new parents.

Ishimaru didn't question it, fearing he may make more enemies if he said anything. He was discharged from the hospital quite quickly, and he still feels a wave of sadness knowing that he'd never been able to say goodbye to that lady who helped him. Sometimes he thinks back, wondering if she missed him. 

After being taken to an orphanage he struggled to make friends, not having many things to talk about with other children his age. He tried, he really did. Like, one time when he was about seven, he heard that one of the girls liked small animals, he went to find one. He set up a whole trapping system to catch any type of animal he could. And he did! But it wasn't cute, it was hairy and small, but not cute. It was terrifying. 

It was in a small plastic container when he presented it to the other kids, more specifically that girl who said she loved small animals. He never knew someone could scream that loud, or that high. 

Her shrieking scared Ishimaru, and when he'd stepped closer to try and calm her, he was awarded a sharp smack across the face. Which caused him to drop the container to cover his face from any more attacks. But that only released the creature from its small plastic prison, it put nearly all the other kids into a panic, with one of the older kids killing the thing by hitting it with a shovel. Which was surprising, considering the creature was so fast.

Kiyotaka later found out it was a huntsman spider. Which would explain why the girl didn't like it very much. He'd tried to apologize to the others, but they didn't want anything to do with him;so when a new face came to the orphanage, he didn't miss his chance to make a good first impression.

He couldn't say he and the other boy were friends, the boy didn't hate him or shun him, but he didn't go out of his way to spend time with Ishimaru. However, the boy smiling at him was the first kind of affection he'd felt in a very long time. But that other boy got adopted rather quickly, he was happy and bright, with a very chipper attitude, so it was really no surprise. But it still hurt Ishimaru to see him go.

Time ticked by, and nothing really changed. Ishimaru just got older, and despite a constant feeling of despair, he tried to be optimistic. Attempting to find good in the little things, that never really worked out. 

Everything seemed to get worse when he reached his teens; at the age of thirteen he'd had his fist crush. It was someone who detested him, he really didn't know why he'd found himself attracted to the other boy, but feeling were definitely there. Ishimaru felt the other deserved to know his feelings, that it wouldn't be the honest thing to just silently crush on someone else, but looking back, saying anything seemed like a bad idea. Even more that he did it when they were alone, because nobody had any way of seeing the moments that followed. 

Ishimaru always hated the taste of blood. 

He never told anyone who did it, or why they did it, he just said he fell down some stairs. Which wasn't exactly untrue, he did fall down stairs, but it wasn't an accident. 

Had that been the end of that scenario he wouldn't be here, but... that wasn't the end, that wasn't where Ishimaru could move on, or a world where Ishimaru just kept his mouth shut, no;this was real, and now, he suffered the consequences. Though the other boy wasn't completely truthful, claiming Ishimaru made "lustful advances" towards him, when all Kiyotaka did was spill his feelings. 

Ishimaru was called to see the woman who ran the orphanage he had stayed in for so long, she'd told him that he'd be going to a boarding school, one where he'd be trained a priest. Where he'd get rid of the sin he was made of. Ishimaru couldn't quite argue, he was a sin, wasn't he? Everyone hated him, he couldn't do anything right, he was a selfish, clumsy, arrogant, insensitive, crybaby. Nothing more than a sin.

One that could never be forgiven. Not after all he'd done.

He'd killed his parents, he got that nurse in trouble, he scared all those kids, and now, he'd made another boy fear him so much he'd used violence against him. He didn't know how he did all this, but for some reason, he knew he did. So he accepted his punishment, packing his things, he was told he'd leave in the morning. That night he'd slept the worst he had in years. Nearly a decade of memories he'd tried to bury deep in his mind came bubbling to the surface, he woke up multiple times that night, sweating and crying. He didn't know why, he was just moving from an orphanage to a monastery, what was he so afraid of? He knows the answer now, but that's all to come.

He'd been retrieved by one of the teachers, everyone stared as he walked through the halls to the front door, once he reached the exit, he turned around. Hundreds of eyes stared at him, from both the children and the adults. So he waved, a sad, scared smile tugging at his lips. This was goodbye.

But...nobody waved back.

They just stared, confusion visible for some, and anger and spite was present for the rest. For a second he froze, his arm felt heavy and cold, like it was solid ice as it fell to his side. 

This wasn't goodbye, it was good riddance. Nobody was sad to see him go, nobody cared. His shocked expression returned to that smile, that pained sad smile. He wore at as he left, his bag placed carefully over his shoulder, as his quiet footsteps carried him to the future. 

From there, the story was simple. He was taught to be a priest, and having nothing better to do, he strived for perfection. He had to be the best, he had to be flawless, he had to make up for the oxygen he wasted by being alive. He'd always excelled in academics, but nobody would approach him, not a single voluntary word was said to Ishimaru. But he was used to that, he could handle being hated, ignored, seen as the disgusting filth he is. It was all just a part of life, the one he was living at least. 

Surprisingly, nobody ever brought up his homosexuality, not the priests, not the nuns, nobody, as though the whole ordeal at the orphanage never happened. But Ishimaru knew it did, he had a scar an his left thigh to prove it did, but they never asked, so Ishimaru never spoke. 

Years of this led him here, his uniform black as pitch, the white collar accenting his skin quite nicely, though his black hair, and blood red eyes made him look evil, like some form of beast;that didn't matter now, what mattered was what the head priest had just told him to do. Everything being detailed in the folder that's been thrown in front of Ishimaru.

An exorcism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins to deal with the process of druging someone so they are incapacitated, while it is in the tags, I feel I should also give a warning before something like this happens in each chapter

Exorcisms...they weren't uncommon for Ishimaru to preform, though he was never usually left to do one on his own. Normally he'd be accompanied by another priest or nun;though bringing a nun on an exorcism was quite uncommon. These thoughts were creeping in the back of his mind as he exited the room, on the way to his destination, he'd met up with two other members of the church, two priests stopped to talk to him;well more a priest, and a nun.

Korekiyo Shinguji, a priest who'd lived his whole life in the mission, along with his sister;sadly, much like Kiyotaka's own parents, she'd met her own untimely demise. Chihiro Fujisaki, a "nun"; a younger looking man, his face and body seemed very feminine. When the young boy had started his spiritual journey, he dressed like a priest. However, with many constantly asking why there was a female priest, Chihiro found it easier to simply dress like a nun, rather than constantly repeat himself that he was a guy.

These two were a constant in his life; Chihiro was always sweet as candy, greeting everyone with a smile, he's one of the only people who didn't despise Ishimaru. He couldn't confidently say he and Chihiro were friends, but it was the closest he'd ever gotten to the title. 

Korekiyo on the other hand, was strange, to say the least, while Ishimaru could sympathize with the man's loss of family, he couldn't sympathize with the way the tall man was now. He was...creepy...to put it kindly. Not in the way you may think;yes the man was tall and in a sense intimidating, yes the leather mask that snugly hugged his face was a bit creepy, the zipper that hid his lips seemed cold and hair raising. But he was creepy in another sense. 

"Ah, Ishimaru, how are you this fine evening?" Kiyotaka gave Korekiyo his full attention, Chihiro's gaze meeting his, a smile warmly tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Shinguji, Fujisaki, I am doing quite well, how are you two today?" 

Neither really answered his question, both keeping their gaze on the folder in his hands. 

"What's going on Ishimaru?" Kiyotaka never kept secrets regarding his work from anyone else in the church, and was willing to share any of the information he received from the other priests. So he simply handed over the file, both Chihiro and Korekiyo sharing the portfolio, making themselves familiar with its contents. Chihiro's face twisting into one of worry and fear, while Korekiyo seemed emotionless, but that may be because half his face was hidden. "Ishimaru...do you want me to accompany you on this? This seems very dangerous..." Ishimaru shook his head, taking back the folder from the two other men. 

"You do not need to do that Fujisaki, I am capable of handling myself." Ishimaru's voice came out sharp, sharper than he'd wanted. It caused Chihiro to cower, Korekiyo cocking an eyebrow, it was uncharacteristic for Ishimaru to be so spiteful. 

"...It's probably just another animal in the vents, h-how often do we actually encounter a demon?" 

Neither man said a word, though the smallest seemed like he was going to, when Chihiro was called by another sister of the church. Leaving Ishimaru with Korekiyo alone, something he never really enjoyed. 

"Kiyotaka," Ishimaru shivered at that, he hated it when others used his first name, especially with the way this man said it, it was like the hiss of a snake,"while it's uncommon for any of us to encounter an unholy spirit, it's still very much possible. And you know just how dangerous this can get, you are only human after all."

Ishimaru felt a chill crawl up his spine, like a spider dragging its legs up his back. He didn't like the implication of that, whether Shinguji meant it or not;'you' are only human. He didn't like that, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't. 

"Ahahaha," Ishimaru's laughter was strained, and his throat became choked up as he forced himself to talk, "that is very true Shinguji, however I have much experience with demons and exorcisms. I even have notes on various types of demons and otherworldly creatures." 

The tall slim figure stared down at Ishimaru, his eyes...one of the only pair that seemed more unnatural that Ishimaru's own, were staring right into Kiyotaka's. Ishimaru hardly noticed Korekiyo's thin fingers wrap around his arm, yanking Kiyotaka harshly towards him. "S-Shinguji!"

Kiyotaka felt the bony fingers graze against his face, ghosting across his cheeks. 

"Humanity...Ignorant, prideful, stupid, and yet, manages to stay beautiful." 

Ishimaru didn't like this, he never liked Korekiyo touching him. He could feel his heart rate increase with each passing second Korekiyo held onto him, for a second he felt as though he could feel the other man's breath through his mask;as a result Ishimaru shoved himself away, a bit more roughly than he'd intended, the action nearly sent the other man to the ground. Had it not been for the tall man regaining his balance, he definitely would've crashed to the floor. 

"I-I am terribly sorry Shinguji! I panicked, are you alri-" Kiyotaka was cut off, the tall man turning on his heels, simply walking away. This causing Ishimaru to swallow his own apology, he hated being ignored, everyone who knew him knew this, it brought back many less than happy memories. 

He forced himself out of it, shaking his head, and walking back to his own room. The journey made him anxious, flexing his fingers at his side; he hated that he knew someone was angry with him. 

As he walked, Ishimaru felt his legs quiver, his body felt shaky and unsteady. His heart rattling and his chest, but, why? Was he shaking out of worry, fear? He didn't know why but his hands shook, his hand loosely grasping onto the doorknob, he felt as though someone was watching him. A shiver harshly shot through him, his paranoia was starting to get to him. It felt childish, quietly slinking into his own room, locking the door behind him;just to be safe. He tossed the folder onto his desk, the light yellow paper seemed dull, as though it hadn't held anything important. But it held Ishimaru's future, what Ishimaru would be forced to do. Nothing more than a puppet for those with more authority than he, pulling firmly on his strings in any direction. 

Ishimaru felt awful, his stomach was in knots, he had to lie down. 

He always rested like he was dead, his hands folded over his stomach, his ceiling dull and almost depressing. The shadows in the corners of his room felt darker, he could almost see the dust floating in the room. His hands clenched the fabric of his shirt, tightening and releasing the material. His chest felt cold and heavy, tossing and turning in his bed. 

Was his encounter with Korekiyo going to mess with him all day? He couldn't worry about things like that, he had to focus on his mission! But, maybe...

Ishimaru was angry at himself, his shadow dull against Korekiyo's door. He shouldn't be here, Korekiyo was upset with him, and he had messed up, somehow. Still, his hand made contact with the man's door, a hard knock against the wooden frame. 

He could hear movement from behind the door, it sounded like scraping nails against the entrance. Before a soft click came, only one of the slim man's eyes visible in the darkness, though his hair cascaded down the sides of his pale face. He was staring down at Ishimaru. 

"Ishimaru-kun. What can I assist you with?" Ishimaru felt tense, his whole body felt chilly and melty. He swallowed, hard, already regretting his decision.

"I...came to apologize, properly." Korekiyo cocked his head to the side, opening his door fully. Korekiyo quietly hissing as he spoke, a heavy weight against Ishimaru's eardrums, "Come inside." Ishimaru didn't like that, he really didn't like that. Still, went in, everything was dark, very dark, only the soft flickering of candles casting a dull light in the room. 

"So, you are to leave at about two in the morning, correct?" Ishimaru nodded unconsciously, standing awkwardly by the door. "Hmmm, sit, you aren't leaving just yet are you?" Ishimaru shook his head, looking around for a place to rest. 

"On the bed,Kiyotaka." Ishimaru felt a heat creep up his neck and face, Korekiyo's voice was cold, it made Ishimaru scared. He shouldn't have tried to apologize. He didn't like where this was heading.

"I-I'd prefer to stand, thank you." Ishimaru was shaken, Shinguji however, just stared back. His eyes told Ishimaru that it wasn't a request, it was a command. So he sat down;his feet shifting against the floor. 

The man had his back to Ishimaru, not speaking another word. So Ishimaru just stared at the wall, trying to figure out the details in the darkness. "Shinguji, if you don't mind me asking, how do you see in here?" Korekiyo didn't respond, which kind of bothered Ishimaru, he had the common curtesy to do it earlier, had this question offended him? If it had, Ishimaru truly meant nothing by it! 

Perhaps Ishimaru needed to learn a lesson through all this? Maybe to keep his mouth shut sometimes, he and the other weren't friends after all, perhaps there was a personal reason behind this, and pressing for information he had no business trying to squeeze out of the man could've hurt him. So Ishimaru stared down at his feet, rubbing his shoes against one another. 

It'd been so quiet, tense, so when he felt the bed dip he nearly jumped. 

"Kiyotaka, though it may not seem so, I am quite concerned for your well being. I understand it's most likely personal, but if you wish to speak with me, I'd be willing to listen." Ishimaru swallowed, had it been anyone else saying this, he may have felt at ease, but it sounded off coming from the other man. 

Ishimaru spoke as politely as he could, being as truthful as he could to the other, "I...thank you Shinguji, however, it'd be selfish of me to trouble you with such trivial matters!" Yellow irises bore into red, staring straight into Ishimaru's soul. 

"How about this, I'll tell you my secret, if you tell me yours." Ishimaru shifted to the side, scooting away from the other man. 

Licking his lips, Ishimaru's throat felt dry, "It's not much a secret, more it's just something you don't need to be worried about. With time I'll get over it." 

Korekiyo didn't seem to get the message that Ishimaru didn't want to talk, "I can see you're troubled, I wish to help." Ishimaru realized he wouldn't be leaving without saying anything about himself,so he threw in the towel. 

"Well, I suppose, it started when I was a child." Ishimaru's voice trembled, stopping as he felt a lump form in his throat. "I...lost my parents, in an accident. Though, I'm sure you knew that, Fujisaki knew, so I assume you do as well?" Korekiyo nodded, confirming what Ishimaru was speaking of. 

"And I suppose I...still haven't gotten over it. Though I suppose trauma isn't very easy to get over!" Ishimaru forced out a laugh, and while he wasn't looking at Korekiyo, he could feel him staring at him. Ishimaru actually relaxed a bit, scooting back, and leaning against the wall. 

"Though...I never had anyone when I was younger, and I never had much comfort after I lost my parents either. I mean, there was this nurse who seemed to enjoy my presence, though I only knew her for about a day." Lying back, Ishimaru felt himself slip into a bit of a daze. Memories hitting his heart and soul. 

"I...When I did go to an orphanage, I wasn't very well liked. Though, that was my fault. I mean, I hadn't understood what that girl really meant by small, fuzzy creatures," Korekiyo picked up what looked like a ceramic sugar bowl, gently placing the lid to the side, and holding it out for Ishimaru; he took one of its contents absentmindedly, not really sure what he was popping into his mouth, "and I-" Ishimaru coughed, it was dry and didn't taste like anything. Putting a hand against his mouth as he felt something go down his throat. Korekiyo placed his hand against Ishimaru's shoulder, still Ishimaru was silent. Clearing his throat a few times. 

Korekiyo tilted his head to the side, "Are you alright?" Ishimaru narrowed his eyes, still he nodded. "Y-Yes, thank you Shinguji." Korekiyo stared at him for a bit, before moving his hand to signal for him to continue. 

"And...and I...wasn't very well liked after that incident. Though I suppose-" 

Ishimaru suddenly stopped, his eyebrows knitting. He just stared forward, his hand firmly clasped over his mouth. 

"I-I suppose I should go, I've taken up enough of your time." Though, when Ishimaru stood up, he felt his consciousness flicker. It took him a moment, placing a hand against his skull, there was a throbbing in his brain. "W-What was-" Ishimaru stumbled, though he felt the other man throw his arm over his shoulder. 

"Just calm down." Korekiyo's fingers crawled up his side, Ishimaru heard Korekiyo unzip his mask. 

"Though I suppose I should uphold my end of the deal." There was movement, and Korekiyo appeared to be walking Ishimaru towards the door, for a second, Ishimaru thought he was actually helping him. Until Korekiyo reached out, flicking on the lights. 

It was only now that Ishimaru realized his vision was blurry, the white and tan fusing together in a flurry of blurry dots. Suddenly, Ishimaru felt Shinguji's hand squeeze his face, turning him around, and forcing Ishimaru to look him in the face. There was a shiny red color behind the silver of the opened zipper. 

Korekiyo's voice was a bit more effeminate, and he spoke strangely. 

"We never really believed in God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really need more sleep. Yes I originally posted this in the wrong story, I apologize, thank you for notifying me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Color slowly flooded Ishimaru's eyes, his body and mind felt light, he seemed to be, outside? Wasn't he just in Korekiyo's room? Actually now that he was beginning to notice things, he felt off. Looking down at his hands he found they were smaller, he clutched them just to be sure, the small thin fingers curling as he commanded. His legs also seemed to be shorter, why was he sitting in grass? He'd surely get what he was wearing dirty!_

Hold on...What was he wearing?

Getting up he pulled the fabric of his shirt forward, it was a pure white, a stark contrast to the navy blue of his shorts and tie around his neck. He hadn't worn anything like this since he was young, maybe sometime in his early years of grade school.

There was a soft voice calling out to him, a woman, her voice was familiar; but it felt foreign and out of place.

"There you are! Kiyo I've been looking everywhere for you." Ishimaru froze, this couldn't be real, it was impossible!

"Kiyotaka, you should look at your mother when she's talking to you." The voice was firm, but it felt secure, and that scared Ishimaru. Maybe if only for a second, he could turn around. He did so almost in slow motion, and there they were.

Takaaki Ishimaru, and Kusuriko Ishimaru; those who he'd lost so long ago. But that was the thing, they were dead, they should be dead! Ishimaru wasn't a child, he shouldn't be having stupid dreams like this. He had to wake up, who knows what Korekiyo was doing to him at the moment! He had to wake up! And he had to do it n-

"Kiyo, are you feeling ok?" Ishimaru kept trying to break himself from the sound, the soft coo of his mother's voice made him want to cry. It sounded so clear, a beautiful bell chime of a woman who used to be. The woman gently placing the back of her hand on the raven's face;moving it from his cheek to his forehead.

"Are you alright dear?" Kusuriko's face was confused, her own cherry hue eyes stared into Ishimaru's. A few small strands of hair falling in front of her face;almost automatically, Kiyotaka's arm shook, reaching out and tucking the jet black locks behind his mother's ear.

"M-Mother? Is it really you?"

Takaaki walked over, his hands in his pockets; both he and Kusuriko looked confused, turning to make eye contact with one another.

But the woman seemed to laugh it off, ruffling her son's hair between her fingers.

"Who else would I be?"

Takaaki seemed to catch on, the corner of his lips twitching upward.

"Geez kiddo, are you feeling ok?" Ishimaru's small form shook, tears pouring from his eyes, both his father and mother now kneeling in front of him. Kiyotaka lunged forward, wanting that embrace, if only for one last time.

Just like that he woke up, his brain shocked awake.

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, the lights having been turned off once again, the candles reflecting dimly in his eyes. Shining softly in the light.

He could feel someone touching him, going from his knee, up to his thigh, the slim fingers ghosting in the crevice between where his thigh met his pelvis. The thin black fabric offering no protection from the man's cold hands.

"Finally awake, how are you dear?" Ishimaru's chest was heaving, he felt like he was going to vomit;the sudden intense pressure on his abdomen didn't help his current situation.

Any attempts to move anywere in vain, a sharp, scratchy texture tightened as he attempted to bring his arms forward, the rope chafing against his pale skin. His breathing becoming erratic, each passing second an eternity in the dark.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a conversation. You're into talking things out aren't you?" Ishimaru only struggled harder against, kicking his leg up, his upper leg connecting with Korekiyo's back. Shinguji letting out a soft 'tsk', his lips shining a dull red against the orange glow that dotted the room.

"You're making this quite difficult for me Kiyotaka," Shinguji's bony hands placed against Ishimaru's face, leaning further against Ishimaru, the men's chests were together, breathing against each other, "you need to calm down."

Kiyotaka's face was twisted into fear, his eyes filling with tears. His breathing wasn't normal, his eyes were reflecting yellow in the whites of his ruby orbs, his arms shaking as he continued to tug at the twine.

"S-Shinguji, let me go!"

The tall man's nimble fingers were currently toying with the fabric covering Ishimaru's chest, one of his elbows digging into the raven's ribs;cutting off the little airflow the man was getting.

"Those are quite the demands Kiyotaka, any way you could make me? Especially in your current situation?"

Ishimaru's eyes were begging for mercy, bile rising in his throat, it stung as a bitter taste rose on in his throat. This didn't feel right...it made him feel guilty,was this how that kid he knew back in the orphanage felt? Was this how he made people feel? What was this?

Karma?

"Why so quiet?" The pads of Korekiyo's fingers traveled up Ishimaru's neck, forcing him to look up. He could see where his arms were tied, where the red lace was looped to a hook that was placed above the headboard of Korekiyo's bed.

Korekiyo's long hair curtained around him and the man under him, the black strands blocking the small amount of light that allowed Ishimaru to see. The larger man's breath was heated against Ishimaru's neck, lips making contact against the front of Ishimaru's throat. The red gloss smearing against Ishimaru's skin.

Ishimaru's voice, after being choked for so long, suddenly lifted; letting out a guttural shout. Though it didn't last very long;Korekiyo's slender fingers grazing against his cheek, and shoving Ishimaru's jaw shut, forcing his mouth to close. In the process making him bite his tongue. Filling Ishimaru's mouth with that all too familiar taste of copper and salt.

"Shh, just stay calm Kiyo, it'll be over soon." What Korekiyo said was all too true, a much smaller body throwing Shinguji's door open, slamming his fist against the light switch.

"W-What happened?! I-Is everyone o-ok-" Chihiro Fujisaki froze, the situation on full display for the tiny brunette. Ishimaru's face messy with tears, blood leaking from under his lips;Korekiyo's own lips blood red as well, though he looked unfazed, Chihiro's dainty face twisting in confusion and fear.

"W-What is this?!" Fujisaki's voice had never been that high, that scared; shaking with every word that fell from his lips. His legs shaking as he stood in the doorway.

"Ah, hello Fujisaki, how are you this fine-" Kiyotaka pulled back, his jaw moving forward and biting down on Korekiyo's hand, blood blossoming from his skin like a rose, making contact with the inside of Ishimaru's mouth;mixing with his own and seeping into the bite wound on his tongue.

Which made Shinguji hiss, yanking his fingers from the inside of Kiyotaka's mouth. Though other than that he didn't seem to respond to the bite, Chihiro still trembling in the doorway, the scene before him shaking the dainty man to his very core. From his fragile face, to his delicate fingers, every inch of him was trembling.

"Shinguji! L-Let him go! This isn't funny!" Korekiyo's seemed unfazed, pulling his mask back over his face, the leather stretching over the pale skin, his eyes darkening as he looked over at Chihiro.

"You know, knocking is proper etiquette Fujisaki, it's very rude to just barge into someone's room." Ishimaru was quiet, his breathing hiccuping, unsure of how to react to this;his thoughts cut off when Korekiyo's hand reached behind him, pulling a shiny metal object from his pocket. A strange swiftness came as the blade made contact with crimson thread, cutting through the lace. Ishimaru throwing himself out from under the other man, sprinting out of the room;though he felt he could hear Chihiro's voice calling after him, for a second he also heard footsteps, but those were quickly pushed out of Kiyotaka's mind. Too focused on the blood that had filled his mouth to worry about the boy who'd walked in on...whatever that was.

Throwing open the bathroom door, he opened his mouth over the sink. His mouth stung as he allowed the blood to drip from his lips, the crimson liquid flowing like small rivers from his mouth, his teeth stained with red. He cupped water into his hands, sipping some of the water into his mouth and spitting it into the drain. He could feel his tongue throb around the gash in his mouth. He wasn't sure how bad it was.

He opened his mouth as he stared into the mirror, the pale skin around his mouth discolored by the deep crimson gore. He could see how the muscle was torn by his teeth. The flesh was opened and bleeding, the laceration was irritated and oozing blood. He brought his hand up to his lips, wiping the red from his mouth, his pale fingers stained with red. He moved his hand against the smudged red stain on the front of his throat, the oily textured thick and gross against his fingertips. His mind panicked, lathering his hands with soap and water as he attempted to rid himself of the evidence. Though all he accomplished was scratching the skin, the lip stains having long left his skin as he continued to tear his nails into his skin.

The thin skin of his neck covered in shallow red lines as began to calm down. He was so happy he hadn't broke the skin, at least the dull red marks would disappear much faster than a scab.

He tilted his head up, his face flushed, and eyes wild.

For a second he stared at his reflection, he didn't like what he saw. It reminded him too much of everything, the amount of times he'd been left in a similar state as a child...it made him feel disgusting. His bright rose eyes filled with a salty moisture, gathering in the corners of his eyes.

...Had things really not changed?

Ishimaru's large brows furrowed at his reflection, twisting into a warped version of his greatest fears.

...Things hadn't gotten better... They'd never get better.

His nails dragging against the smooth porcelain shaking in rage as he stared into the reflective glass, had it not been for a soft touch against his upper arm, he swore he would've shattered the man he saw in the glass.

"I-Ishimaru, what happened?" Ishimaru stared blankly at the small brunette, his breath heaving as he stared down at the shorter man. His soft face gently formed into one of worry. Chihiro took a step back, the soft scent of metal that came from Ishimaru's mouth almost making him gag.

"A-Are you alright?! Can I help you with anything?!" Ishimaru shook his head, wiping his mouth with his pitch black sleeve. Gently pulling up the black fabric to take a glance at the time, he had to leave soon...

With that Ishimaru began walking out of the room, stopping in the doorway to at least give Chihiro some form of of verbal reassurance, "I'll speak to you later Fujisaki..." Ishimaru's speech was weary as he swallowed the final drops of blood that had flooded his mouth, "Please, don't tell anyone about what you saw."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth kids, if it holds any significance to you, maybe not.

Ishimaru wasn't sure what time it was, he assumed sometime before three;but here he was, feeling numb as he just stared at the building in question. Though he found his mind was scattered, focused on anything but the task at hand, the day's happenings getting to him. 

He never thought he would be anywhere near something like this, it felt too real, the deep brown wood that built up the house seemed to be made of shadow itself. The wooden cottage that was normally present during the day was now painted as though from hell itself. But he looked numb. His mouth still in pain, his mind still scattered, his heart slamming against his rib cage. His movements slow as he walked towards the entrance, the wood that made up the door felt strangely warm as Ishimaru pressed his hand against it. A strange soft heat, not unpleasant, just unexpected. Though Ishimaru didn't care, simply pushing open the entrance, being greeted by a strange scent of decay. 

Decay and rot, though it smelt more like the rotting of wood than anything else. It made Ishimaru more cautious, his footsteps careful, moving with a serious purpose as the rubber bottoms of his boots made pressed against the creaking wooden floor beneath him. The noises echoing off the walls and resonate back towards him, bouncing loud inside his head, and rattling his eardrums. 

Sweat began to spot around his neck, building up heavy and warm as they flowed down his back. The clothing he wore began to get sticky against his skin as the temperature in the house seemed to raise, a hellish heat began borderline burning his skin. 

His thoughts were loud, memories that he'd long since buried in the back of his mind were dug up as they replayed for him. Everything felt so clear, from the car crash, to the feeling of sharp wood digging into his ribs and back after a not so successful confession. He couldn't see clearly, his vision spotted with unpleasant memories and black splotches of nothingness. 

His stomach was turning, a painful throbbing deep within his gut, as though he'd been stabbed. Shaky hands clasped tightly over his abdomen, his trembling fingers intertwined with one another. Something was going on, clearly, and Ishimaru wasn't sure how to stop this. He knew he didn't have long, nothing otherworldly would torment him like this just for laughs. 

His body was locked in place, his stiff muscles and bones unwilling to move even an inch. His consciousness nothing more than white noise that echoed off the inside of his skull, deep down there was a strange ringing in his brain. His face began to feel wet, and the more he focused he could feel the tears bubble up in the corners of his eyes. There seemed to be a heat that was creeping towards him;his back began to feel as though it was on fire. The moment it began to become unbearable, it stopped; Ishimaru falling to his knees, a strange noise of pain leaving his lips as he began to push himself back up. His arms shaking as they pushed up his body weight. 

"Hello, friend." The voice was playful, yet laced with malice and hatred. Ishimaru picked his head up to face whatever was talking at him;only to be met with a tall man. The large burly form was daunting in the light, though the man was strangely accompanied by a calming effect. The demon wasn't nearly as terrifying as he'd expected, nor very demonic looking. He just seemed like a man, sure his teeth were unnatural and his ears pointed, he just wasn't what one would've pictured when thinking of a demon. 

"Haven't ya humans learnt yer lesson yet? Jeez you're all pathetic," Ishimaru watched the man stretch out his arm as he lifted him into the air, "especially since yer only the canon fodder." 

Ishimaru just glared, his eyes filling with an indescribable hatred at the larger male. 

"Who are you?" The demon actually seemed taken aback, his nose wrinkling as he stared at Ishimaru. 

"Heh, it's nice to finally be asked something 'sides what are yo-" Ishimaru's voice came to interrupt the unholy being, "I know what you are." 

The larger being just glared, clearly dissatisfied with being interrupted as he let the man drop to the ground once again. His back hitting hard against the wooden floor. Though painful, it gave Ishimaru an opportunity. Reaching into his pocket, searching for the object he'd tucked away. To be met with empty air. His fingers groping at nothing as he searched. 

"Lookin fer this?" Ishimaru's eyes snapped up to see the object he'd been searching for, the man's nimble fingers moving the holy item in his hands. 

"You see, prayer beads are interestin, in the sense that, most aren't actually blessed properly," dropping the jewelry to the ground, he stepped onto the small beads, "basically, they're useless." Stepping over the, now destroyed, item, he approached Ishimaru;his lips twitching into a disgusting smile. 

His legs bent as he crouched down to meet Ishimaru's eyes, his teeth bright white and sharp beneath his lips. "So, unless ya have a backup plan, yer-" The evil spirit's voice was cut off, Ishimaru's booted foot making contact with the things face. A loud snapping crunch echoing through the now silent walls of the house. Though Ishimaru didn't wait for a reaction, flipping over, he sprinted towards the door. The large wooden entrance seemed miles away, but that didn't matter. His collar was grabbed, and all too easily, he was thrown backwards. 

The demon's face was strangely damaged, as though he was human. His nose dripping blood that seemed all too dark to be human. 

"Ya think yer real funny, don't ya?!" The larger man popped a few bones in his neck, rolling his shoulders as the aura around him grew more spiteful. "Well, I'll show ya how funny I think ya are." Ishimaru stared at the man, his eyebrows lowering as he watched the other man's movements. 

Ishimaru moved first, rocketing towards the larger man;which the man seemed to be ready for. Until Ishimaru took a sharp turn, he wasn't heading towards the front door. He nearly tripped as he ran up the stairs, Ishimaru knew what he was doing was risky but going hand to hand with a demon would be riskier than what he was planning. 

Taking refuge behind an overturned bed frame, covered in a sheet. The extra security didn't stop Ishimaru from being on edge, the hair of his neck standing on end as he felt that strange heat grown closer to him. He had to work quickly, tugging up the long black fabric that hid his legs, pulling a blade from a leather holster on his thigh. It wasn't normal to try and kill a demon in this fashion, but exercising a spirit of this quality would be impossible. He also pulled a small glass container of salt, popping the top of the bottle with his teeth. 

However that's when he felt something grab him; he didn't even take a second to think before he doused the hand that held him with a large amount of salt. Causing that thing to let out a loud bellow, his arm retracting as though he'd been burned. The skin seemed to burn, the flesh disintegrating under the unforgiving effect of the spice. Still, using the hand that'd been wounded, the demon went in for an attack. Ishimaru narrowly avoiding the man's fist, which had broken through the wooden floor. Ishimaru braking out into another sprint. Dropping the glass as he ran, though he didn't mind, he had other forms of defense. 

It seems too good to be true when his fingers brushed against the metal of the door;he was right. The metal was unnaturally hot, burning the skin of his fingers. Which left him to search the room, which spun as he looked around. Without thinking he ran towards a door, throwing it open as he descended rapidly. Though he tripped about halfway through, causing the blade he'd held to sink into his side. The cool sharp metal left a deep thin wound right above his pelvis. Pulling the sharp edge from his body he watch the crimson liquid drip down the shinning steel. 

"D-Dang it!" He whined, forcing himself to get up as he shakily moved. While whatever was chasing him hadn't grabbed him, or even seemed to have found him, he knew it was watching him. Somehow, somewhere, the man was staring at him. Like a tiger in the jungle. 

Though this floor was in disarray, not to mention soaked in blood and littered with bodies. Or whatever had been left of them. Other priests that'd fallen to the demonic being that he was now prey to. The scent of blood was always unsavory for Ishimaru,now more than ever. Wiping his own blood from the blade with the black fabric he wore, he prepared himself both mentally and physically. Holding the blade handle with both hands, his fingers shook. His body trembling as he braced himself. 

It was when he could feel footsteps shaking the floor did he truly feel this was real; he had maybe half a chance to beat him. 

He wanted to get a jump on the other, though when he revealed himself, he was faced with nothing. 

"Boo" 

With that, Ishimaru was taken down, the man digging his nails into the other man's back. Viciously tearing into the other man's skin and muscle, twisting his sharp blade ended fingers deeper into the warm flesh. Ishimaru squirmed, throwing his shoulders to the side, he managed to flip over. 

He drove the short blade into the area between the larger man's neck and shoulder. The man let out a loud howl, slamming Ishimaru's skull against the floor. The thing staring as he tore the blade from his neck and threw it across the floor.

Kiyotaka's voice was a gasp as pain bloomed in the back of his head. Ishimaru's mind went blank, what could he do? He was pinned, absolutely caught, he couldn't win. The demon raised his hand, his nails flexing as he brought it down against Ishimaru's neck. Causing a deep tear in his skin, blood oozing from his the skin on his throat. When he brought his legs up against the demon's stomach, Ishimaru shoved him back. Throwing the demon from atop of him. Ishimaru was desperate as he fiddled to retrieve the last object in his holster, his final saving grace. 

His last chance...

Just as he managed to get it loose, he felt himself get pinned under the other man. The demon jumped back onto him, biting and tearing into Ishimaru's shoulder. 

Ishimaru's voice cried out, as he slammed the thick glass containment against the demon's face. It shattered, glass and holy water spilling everywhere. Digging into Ishimaru's soft hands, his fingers bleeding and shaking as he watched the other man writhe in pain. The deep almost black blood dripping down the thing's face, as it reached up to touch the fresh wound in its face. Ishimaru nearly tripped for what felt like the millionth time today, until he felt the monster grab his arm seemingly desperate to win whatever game he forced Ishimaru to play. 

But he was done playing;Ishimaru ripped his arm away. Feeling the fabric tear from his body as his fingers made contact with the now wet and slippery metal. The thing hardly having time to react before Ishimaru drove it into his chest. Just like that, the demon disappeared. 

Ishimaru whined quietly as he stared at his arm, the deep scratches were dotted with that black ooze the demon had bled. His neck was also probably smeared with that disgusting fluid. His movements slow as he ascended the stairs, everything felt off, his body heavy, sweat stinging his opened wounds. He really should be dead, he wondered how the things nails hadn't damaged anything too important in his neck. Not to mention the man had bit into his shoulder, an area quite close to the vital nerves and veins in his neck. 

But here he was, gently pushing open the door as he attempted to leave that hell on earth. 

But he could never be that lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Ishimaru was never a fan of people touching him, however here he was. Allowing the small brunette man's delicate hands to tend to his bleeding beaten body. All the while his voice scolded Ishimaru, his tone laced with fear and concern.

"I told you I should've gone with you Ishimaru! I knew this was the real deal!" Ishimaru was quiet, for a second the scenario flashed before him. There's no way this sweet little lamb would've stood a chance against a being such as that. He could see it, hear it...smell it even. He winced at the sick noise his imagination conjured up, that squishing crunch of flesh being torn and bones being broken. 

"Ishimaru-kun!" The man was strangely loud, his hazel eyes glazed over with tears. Fujisaki was truly worried for him...he cared...

"I...I am terribly sorry for worrying you like that Fu-GAH!" Ishimaru let out a pained yelp as he tore his arm away from the man tending to his wounds. Whatever he just poured onto the opened skin stung like hell. Chihiro just looked confused, but he just shook his head as he gently bandaged the skin. His touches gentle and careful, diligently placing the final touches to ensure the wounds healed properly. 

Moving on to Ishimaru's bloody and torn palm was another story, this time it almost felt nice. A strange closeness present as Chihiro gingerly plucked the almost invisible shards of glass from Ishimaru's overworked hands. Chihiro silently placing the blood soaked material to the side, each passing second taking an emotional toll on the man.

"I want you to sleep this off Ishimaru, I mean it." Despite the way his voice shook Ishimaru knew just how serious Chihiro was being. Ishimaru decided to listen, hurrying as to not run into a certain yellow eyes anthropologist. All of the day's happenings put him so far on edge that he felt,just maybe, he should sleep this off. Energy usually means clarity! Then he'd be able to figure out how to handle this entire ordeal. 

Sleep would be nice, just the thought of the sweet silence that came with being taken by sleep...oh what fun it'll be... 

His body was numb and cold, it was causing a weak feeling of self destruction. As though he'd somehow done this all himself, though what'd he expect? After all, he did, making the conscious decision to go to a danger zone was idiotic and detrimental to his health. 

Was he doing this for a reason? Was he...was he purposely causing harm to himself? 

Whatever...

His room was as dull as ever as he opened the door, the room felt grey and lonely. Silently closing the door behind, his fingers grazing the bandages that covered his neck and hand. Slipping into bed, his sheets and mattress were oddly warm. A soft delicate heat, one that was welcomed in comparison to what he'd experienced earlier. 

After everything he'd gone through that day, sleep came easy. 

However that didn't mean the sleep was peaceful. 

His nightmare was strange, in the case that it held nothing. Just him in a dark abyss, the outline of his skin blurry. His finger curling and releasing as his joints locked and released painfully. His veins on fire as he watched what felt like bugs crawling under his skin. The sharp needle like feet of the pests digging into his very muscles, they moved so rapidly and angrily as they scrapped against the flesh. 

He dug his nails into his soft flesh before he'd even realized what he was doing. The clean, well kept nails managed to draw blood as he scratched. Scraping clean shallow lines against his pale pearly skin, the soft outer muscles becoming red and irritated under the dull nails. Blood began beading at the wounds, the thin lines revealed muscles and fat. Ishimaru's heart rate rapidly thumped in his chest, his breathing nothing more than a gasp as his eyes filled with tears. 

Hiccuping and whimpering as he continued in vain to try and dig out the invisible pests. 

Only to feel something touching him as well, their thin sharp nails sank into Ishimaru's back. Dragging down as they easily peeled the skin from his muscle. It left Ishimaru frozen, his pure pearly skin stained red and blue as the bruising set in. 

"Miss me?" Ishimaru whipped around, but the moment his wide eyes made contact with tanned skin he awoke. Shooting up as the wounded skin throbbed where he'd scratched in his dream. Not to mention his sweat stung the already existing wounds. 

The darkness that surrounded him felt worse than it should've, not to mention his teeth and jaw were in pain. 

He let out a sob, his breathing erratic and messy as his face began to get soaked with tears. His cheeks glowing red with guilt and embarrassment. 

He was much too old to be crying, especially like this. He wasn't a baby anymore, nightmares shouldn't scare him like this...they shouldn't make him feel like this! 

It was wrong. 

Maybe...maybe he should take a shower. He always felt better after bathing. 

However moving hurt, his wounds throbbed, pain pulsating through his body. As though his very heartbeat was causing him pain. Not to mention certain aspects of himself felt...out of place... 

His knuckles and fingers locked and were riddled with pain. He could physically feel the blood being forced through his veins, forcing his joints to move as he attempted to unlock them. Not to mention his nails. Any amount of pressure caused pain, as though the delicate nail beds were bruised. He could almost see how the blood dotted at the top, a clear window of keratin showing how the blood would flow. 

He moved his sleeves around a bit, finding the way his veins seemed darker rather...disturbing. They'd always been clear under the pale skin, but they never looked like this. It seemed normal enough, but it just seemed so otherworldly. 

Now that his mind actually began working...he realized how odd his face felt. His jaw felt different, it wasn't pain or anything like that... but it felt odd. He experimented by opening and closing his jaw, resulting in a strange feeling in his face and teeth. It almost felt too big for his mouth. His teeth unaligned and it moved almost loosely. 

Like he could unhinge the bone...

Was he coming crazy? What was happening to him? He shook his head, his fingers grazed his doorknob...only for him to violently flinch back. He stared wide eyed at his fingers for a few moments, exhaling the visible skin of his fingers. 

It burned...an other worldly kind of burn.

"Hello dear," Ishimaru didn't move, he didn't breath, he didn't even turn around, he just stared blankly at the wooden structure in front of him, "ya didn't miss me too badly, did ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but I tried


	6. Chapter 6

Ishimaru didn't turn around, he just stared before him. His hand still plagued with a searing, otherworldly pain. Crawling like a spider through his veins, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He shut his eyes, feeling a rather hellish aura crawling on his back. Getting closer, closer...a long, thin nail poked the middle of his back. And that's when he finally turned around, eyes wide, his entire body violently trembling as he looked at...nothing? His heart rate slowed down, but something was different, his fingers flexing and curling. There was nothing. The pain was gone. 

He brought his fingers to his face, he wasn't crazy. He was fine...it was just his imagination. But, can one's imagination create pain? Especially one that felt so real? 

Turning back around, there was a new feeling as he stared at the door in front of him...the wooden structure having a new daunting feeling. He subconsciously reached for the handle, curling around the cool knob...the door easily popping open. 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his face was pale and sweaty. Until he felt a lump in his throat, an angry throbbing blocking his airflow. His bandages were suddenly suffocating, he was constantly tugging and pulling at the cotton wrapped around his neck and hand. Running the bandaged flesh along the walls as he walked.

The hallways were dark, the windows showing nothing more than an inky black canvas dotted with white. The tiny white sparkles easing his heart. But he felt a creeping suspicion...something walking towards him. 

He'd turned around rather quickly, his eyes wild and hands shaking. Meeting the gaze of a scared and confused Chihiro. He seemed so concerned, he was in his sleepwear...had he heard Ishimaru walking around? 

"Ishimaru-kun...are you alright?" Kiyotaka wasn't sure what to say, he was ok right? He kinda shook his head, his eyes dull and with deep bruised bags under his eyes. 

Almost as though he'd been hit. 

"I-I am sorry Fujisaki, I'm fine."

Chihiro's expression was heartbreaking...a deep feeling of defeat evident on his face. His eyes glassy and mouth twitching, as though he wanted to cry or scream. 

"...Ishimaru-kun...what happened to your face?" Ishimaru seemed confused, leaning into the window so see his reflection. Though it was difficult, he could see enough. 

Not only were the skin under his eyes sunken in and stained black, but the outer lining of his eyes were a dark red. As well as some of his veins being a deep dark color, creeping up his neck and face. Rivers of tar staining his skin. 

"I...hadn't noticed that Fujisaki...But do not wo-"

"Why shouldn't I be worried?!" Chihiro snapped, his face was teary and red. Sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves, he seemed genuinely scared. 

"...I...I can handle myself F-"

"You're my friend Ishimaru! I can't just watch this!" Ishimaru straightened his back, he sucked in a breath and held it. The corners of his mouth twitching slightly... smiling a bit at the word 'friend', until his eyes flicked upwards. His face dropping as he made eye contact with a shadow. An all too familiar large, inky mass.

The corners of his lips twitching upwards, a grim smile carved into his cheeks. An unholy grin, as though daring Ishimaru to do or say something. 

Chihiro caught onto the fear in his eyes and turned around, but his eyes met nothing. It was dark, nothing could be made out in the large mass of shadows. 

"Ishimaru, w-what is it?" Standing at his side, Fujisaki held onto Ishimaru's shirt. His fingers curling roughly into the fabric. "What do you see?" 

Silence. Ishimaru couldn't do or say anything, there was no air in his lungs to do so. He just, froze. Then it disappeared, as though it'd been nothing more than a hallucination. But Ishimaru knew better, it couldn't have been! 

Ishimaru felt a gentle tugging at shirt sleeve, dragging Kiyotaka towards his room. "C-Come on Ishimaru...you're staying in my room today..." Swallowing thickly, he shook his head. Though he made no attempts to resist the smaller man's pulling. 

"No, I can't inconvenience you like this..." Chihiro just shook his head, still tugging Ishimaru in his desired direction. 

"No, you're getting sleep tonight...and...I don't want to be alone..." His voice quieted towards the end, as though he didn't want Ishimaru to hear him. 

Pushing Ishimaru inside, he took note that his room was quite a bit cozier than his own. The room being a light green, his bed seemed warmer...the whole vibe of this room was just...lovelier. His eyes tracing the embroidery on Chihiro's quilts, he knew Fujisaki did it himself because the stitching wasn't quite done. A few feet away the brunette's uniform was neatly folded on his dresser. 

"Ishimaru, I'd prefer if you took the bed, I want you sleeping today." Kiyotaka and Chihiro proceeded to go back and forth, insisting the other sleep on the mattress. Eventually Fujisaki relented, crawling into bed as he handed Ishimaru a blanket and pillow. Chihiro's floor was carpeted, so it wasn't awful...but still...

Ishimaru and Chihiro wished goodnight to one another, the darkness of the room actually quite comforting now that Fujisaki was there. Sleep came quietly, and rather softly. It was welcomed for once...in a very long time. 

__________  
Ishimaru's sleep was clouded with a nightmare, he was sitting in a dark area. Everything was black, nothingness all around. It wasn't that bad at first, until he became...itchy? His hands and legs twitching as he felt something on him.

Scratching.

He began to tear into the skin before he could think. His dull nails biting into sweat slick skin, tearing into the sensitive flesh. 

But he felt another set of them, sharper longer nails digging into the skin of his back. Twisting his back, a sharp pain ran up his spine. And then nothingness. 

He couldn't feel anything.  
____________  
Waking up was worse, he couldn't move. He couldn't speak, he couldn't feel. He assumed it was sleep paralysis, and he didn't mind. Well, that was until he noticed what was standing over him. A man...a monster.

"Hello, ya remember me?" Every inch of Ishimaru was frozen, he just couldn't handle this. 

"How rude of me, the name's Mondo...Mondo Oowada...kinda ironic huh? Name means peace and shit...interesting huh?" He laughed, speaking as though he and Ishimaru were old friends. A sickly bittersweet tone playing over and over again in his ears. 

"That's cause the big man of the underground likes tah fuck with people, the bastard." 

Mondo cast a disgusted glance down at Ishimaru, grabbing the front of his shirt as the raven regained his movement. He'd been harshly tug forward, Mondo's eyes suddenly dark and angry. 

"Kinda sucks man, livin like this'n'all." He muttered, gesturing around. "You fuckers wishin me dead, ya bastard. Thinkin yer all high'n'mighty, cause ya got the capability tah kill."

Ishimaru felt anger creep up his chest, about to snap angrily at the best before him. Until Mondo pressed his finger against his lips, his thin needlelike teeth revealed as he smiled. Gesturing slightly towards the still sleeping Chihiro. Ishimaru catching on very, very quickly. 

"Is suggest you keep quiet about this, or don't. Ya can see what happens."

Ishimaru swallowed thickly, his hands shaking violently as he nodded.

Patting his face, Mondo's smile widened more.

"There's a good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a serious debate with myself if I'm gonna add smut in this, I want some feedback on what I should do
> 
> I'm also so sorry this is so short! I've been so busy, as well as some other issues, but I don't want to leave you guys with nothing


	7. Chapter 7

'Good boy...Good boy?!' Ishimaru stared at the demon, the thing smiling as it stared down at him. It's malicious intent and aggressive eyes felt as though they were burning a hole in Ishimaru's skin. The darkness surrounding him felt like it was closing in, hands made shadows licking at his back. Pulling him into its very abyss. Scratching black rivers into Ishimaru's back.

Mondo seemed a bit interested in the still sleeping Chihiro, his eyes trained on the other man's tiny frame. Ishimaru was confused for a few seconds, and just stared at the demon for a few seconds. When Fujisaki began to squirm. 

Letting out whimpers and cries of discomfort as he thrashed around. Throaty noises were dripping from the frail man's pale lips, hiccuping as he things seemed to get worse. 

'Nightmares...'

Realization hit Ishimaru immediately, filling him with...  
anger...Pure fury. He'd jumped atop of Mondo, angrily scratching at Mondo's face and chest. 

Yet Mondo was unfazed, his thick fingers wrapping around Kiyotaka's neck slamming Ishimaru against the floor. The loud cracking of Ishimaru's skull making contact made the raven sick. Because he heard it long before he felt it. 

Pain blooming as rose red blood oozed from the newly opened wound. Ishimaru screwed his eyes shut, the deep throbbing pain in his head. Tears leaking from his eyes as he glared back at Oowada. 

However, the sound woke up Fujisaki. The small boy shocked awake at the sound of bone on wood. Ishimaru watched in slow motion as Chihiro sat up in his bed, yet the pressure on his throat was immediately lifted when the tiny brunette looked over at him. His face confused and a tad scared. 

"Ishimaru-kun? Are you alright?" 

Ishimaru's teeth dug painfully into his bottom lip, tearing into the thin skin atodep the delicate muscle. 

"I-I'm-" Chihiro let out a gasp, rushing out of bed as he scrambled towards Ishimaru. 

"Are you alright?!" Chihiro yelled as he examined the sticky liquid oozing from the back of Ishimaru's head, specks of crimson smearing on the smaller man's fingers. 

"D-Did you trip?! What did your head hit?!" Ishimaru touched the tender area on the back of his head, hissing as he made contact. 

"I...am unsure Fujisaki-kun..." Scanning the floor, the other man's eyes caught sight of a small sharp object. Picking it up, he examined the metal and wooden object. The knob to his dresser drawer. It'd become unscrewed and landed on the floor, tiny inklings of red dotting the metal portion of the item. 

"Oh nooo, I'm so sorry Ishimaru-kun! I-I must not have noticed it fell! I-I...c-come with me!" Taking Ishimaru's hand softly in his own, Chihiro tugged Kiyotaka along. A strange urgency in his movements. 

"F-Fujisaki-kun! There's really nothing to worry about!" Chihiro shook his head, not bothering to respond to Ishimaru's words. The soft sounds of bare feet on a wooden floor was the only noise that existed in the silence of the monastery.

The supplies Chihiro had used to clean Ishimaru's wounds earlier were still out, which Kiyotaka was a bit annoyed at. He liked to keep the areas he frequented tidy, to do otherwise was irresponsible and slobbish. 

"Sit." Ishimaru did so, his hands placed in his lap as he waited for Chihiro's next moves. While he truly trusted Fujisaki, he still had to look over at the other male. Just to be sure.

While he did see Fujisaki...he also saw Oowada...

He was just standing behind Chihiro, the small boy too focused on searching for whatever to notice the demon. He just stared, at first, until he reached out and poked the back of Fujisaki's neck. The smaller boy yelping as he turned around, Ishimaru almost did as well...but he bit his tongue. Though he hissed as his teeth scratched the older wound on his tongue.

Though Fujisaki didn't see, he just stared behind him. Rubbing his neck gently as he stared into the inky abyss behind him. 

"Ishimaru-kun...was there something behind me?" He said quietly, still shaky as he stared at seemingly nothing. 

"I...I didn't see anything..." Ishimaru said quietly, it's not that he didn't want to tell Chihiro the truth; it's just that he could feel the demon's eyes on him. It's irises digging into his skin...

Chihiro was more confused than scared.

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled slightly. Walking over and splashing some alcohol on a clean rag as he gently dabbed at the wound. Ishimaru kind of winced as he felt the burning cleaning fluid, but kind of stared down at the floor. Every hair on the back of his neck on end as he felt watched. 

"Ishimaru-kun...Are you doing ok?" Kiyotaka was silent, nodding as he stared off to the side. 

"Ishimaru-kun...," placing his hands on the raven's shoulders Chihiro kinda leaned against the other's back, "Why aren't you sleeping at night?"

Quietly, Ishimaru stared to the side of him. The shadows taunting him as they danced, mocking him as they pointed their shadowy claws at him. Laughing.

"...Nightmares..."

Fujisaki sighed a bit, staring at the wall past him. 

"I had one of those today." Ishimaru swallowed a lump in his throat, remembering the earlier events of the night. 

"What about Fujisaki-kun?" 

Chihiro whimpered a bit, his fingers tightening on Ishimaru's shoulders. His nails digging into the fabric gently.

"I...I...It started with being in the dark, something was watching me," Ishimaru swallowed his saliva, clenching his teeth as he looked around, "I was walking around. Everything was so empty." Placing his head against Ishimaru's shoulder, Chihiro's quiet voice shaky, he continued attempting to explain. 

"You...You were there...you were crying..." Ishimaru's heart raced, his chest sinking into the pit of his stomach. "You wouldn't tell me what was wrong...you just kept crying..." Through the fabric of his jacket, Ishimaru could feel Fujisaki trembling. His voice on the verge of tears.

"Y-You were scaring me, you were scaring me s-so much...I...I..." Chihiro's voice broke, he began sobbing, wiping his face multiple times as he shook violent, "I wanted to h-help you,b-but I was too late! You were bleeding, like y-you tore into your veins...someone was behind me...I could feel them, but I couldn't turn around." 

Ishimaru swallowed the large lump in his throat, a whimper from the very back of his throat crawling its way out.

"They didn't hurt me, they just grabbed me...called me a lamb to a slaughter...and then I woke up." Chihiro was holding onto Ishimaru rather tightly, his arms shaking as he wrapped his arms around Ishimaru. Rubbing his face against Ishimaru's cheek.

"Y-You scared me...You're still scaring me..." he whimpered, "I don't want to lose you..." Ishimaru attempted to twist around, trying to comfort the smaller man. 

"It is ok Fujisaki-kun! Just, please calm down." Chihiro's frame felt a lot smaller than Ishimaru remembered. Too small for someone well out of their childhood years.

...Such a small man...

For someone so small, he could sure cry a lot. Not that Ishimaru could judge, he would sob and sob until he couldn't sob anymore. But hell, what could he do?

Chihiro fell asleep rather quickly, still holding onto Ishimaru tightly. Walking Fujisaki back to his room, he gently tucked Chihiro back into his bed. The small boy rolling over as he cocooned himself in a blanket, gently snoring as he continued to sleep. 

Though...Ishimaru felt he was intruding...

He suddenly felt alien in Fujisaki's room, he didn't belong here. He shouldn't BE here!

"Come on now, this ain't too bad...is it?" Kiyotaka's eyes traveled to look at Oowada, though he looks mostly just like a mass of shadows. 

Ishimaru seemed dull...numb...he just didn't seem to care. 

He walked out of the room, the darkness about as welcoming as one would expect. 

"What? Yer ignorin me now?" Ishimaru stayed silent, until the monster grabbed Kiyotaka's arm. Glaring daggers down at Ishimaru, his eyes dark and angry. 

"I wonder how yer parents would feel'bout this? Everythin considered." The raven's face twisted, anger and sadness filling his ruby eyes as he attempted to wrench his arm from the demon's grasp.

"S-Shut your mouth! You know nothing of my parent-" Mondo clasped Ishimaru's other wrist in his hand, slamming Ishimaru's smaller body against the wall. 

"G-Get off! Let go you bastard!" Mondo's lips curled into a smile, his lips stretching into a wide, sadistic grin. 

"You knowwwww what I'm talking about, don't youuuuu?" Ishimaru shook his head, darker thoughts creeping up the back of his mind.

"N-No! I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about!" Mondo's face went blank, his lavender eyes now wilting as they filled with shadows. Ishimaru stared him in the eyes, though they were filled with tears...and anger...

"Yer mommy, and daddy, didn't fuckin want ya!" Mondo's voice was playful...mocking...he wasn't going to play along...Ishimaru shook his head violently, hiccuping out a soft "N-No, you're wrong!" 

Mondo got what he wanted, a deep sense of satisfaction at watching this normally composed man break down, he stared as Ishimaru squirmed. 

"Yer a smudge, a smudge on this perfect world!" Ishimaru couldn't reply, he could hear the ear shattering sound of when his parents died in that car. The glass breaking, and car bending to the force of the other. 

Burnt rubber and smoke in the air. 

Ishimaru stopped fighting, hiccuping as he slid down the wall he was forced against. 

"N-No, n-*hic*no..." Mondo let go, staring down Ishimaru as the raven crumbled. 

"House of cards in the wind, pathetic..." Ishimaru's pale fingers wiped at his eyes, his breathing violently uneven.

Mondo suddenly snapped his head to the side, his pupils dilating as he glared at the end of the hallway. 

"...Shit..." Mondo kind of faded, his body nothing more than the darkness itself.

Ishimaru heard someone coming...but he didn't care. He couldn't care...

"Hmmm..." 

...Korekiyo...

Ishimaru glanced up slightly, the man's face glowed in the moonlight. His pale skin and yellow eyes judging Ishimaru. 

"...Kiyotaka, what is someone as injured as you doing crying in a hallway?"

Ishimaru shook his head, finally relaxing as he panted.

"N-Nothing...I am just being immat-" Ishimaru was cut off as he felt Korekiyo sit next to him...uncomfortably close... The taller man's right leg pressed against his left. 

"Nooo, you're being alive. Human." 

Ishimaru's face was still slightly covered as he turned to look at Korekiyo, still very distrusting and weary of the other man.

"...I should not be crying over something like thi-" Ishimaru flinched as he felt Korekiyo firmly place his hand on his shoulder. 

Ishimaru,now on high alert, stared into the xanthous abyss that made Shinguji's eyes.

The taller man tugging down his mask, revealing his mouth no longer had any makeup. His lips lined and serious as he stared at Ishimaru's face.

"S-Shinguji..." Ishimaru murmured as his eyebrows furrowed, the larger man not breaking his gaze.

"You're here for a reason Kiyotaka," he said, placing his hand against Ishimaru's cheek, "you're alive for some reason...you're gonna go far child."

His said, getting up as he walked away from Ishimaru's still trembling form. 

"Fucker..." Ishimaru jumped at Mondo's voice, an angry growl of a sound. 

"Ya think yer so smart don't ya?" Mondo hissed, still staring in the direction Korekiyo had walked.

Ishimaru's body trembling slightly; the amount of anger and rage that radiated from the mountain of a man hit him with a slight sense of fear. 

A cold ball of curiosity and worry rose in his chest. He wanted to ask, when a deep aching pain ran through his body. His heart speeding up, each beat causing more and more pain to course through his veins. 

Breathing was difficult, he couldn't swallow his own spit. Shaking violently as he scratched at his throat. 

Oowada stared down at him, boredom present in his uncaring eyes. Though he seemed to know what was going on.

"...This should be interestin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL START GETTING INTERESTING SOON I SWEAR!
> 
> I'm sorry if my writing gets hard to follow, feels like I get sidetracked sometimes


	8. Chapter 8

Snapping, breaking, burning. 

Ishimaru was hurting, violently. His legs wobbly and unsteady as he made his way quickly to his own room, his palms sweaty as he attempted to open his door. Causing the metal to become slick, and impossible to grasp. His heart was going too fast, his pupils dilated, WHISPERS surrounding him as they spoke words he couldn't understand.

...Breaking...

His shoulder aggressively slamming into his door, letting out animalistic growls, grinding his teeth as he applied more and more force. He could feel his skin bruise, the soft flesh breaking...bleeding...

...Snapping...

Those splinters on the ground as he forced the door open, the door giving way to the aggressive force of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. An unnaturally reckless and brutish display from this straight laced by the book man. He was shaking, his hands trembling violently as he let out growls and hisses. Mumbling and muttering inaudible words. 

...Burning...

His skin was on fire, his blood boiling. There was a severe pain stabbing at him, tearing through his skin. Like a a dull blade being forced through his pale skin. He couldn't breathe, looking around his room. He caught a glimpse of himself...his nose was bleeding...

Since when was his blood black?  
_______  
Waking up was even worse. His bones felt broken, the joints in his hands were locked, his milky skin was bruised. The skin on his knuckles were busted, the blood was already clotted. His teeth hurt, his lip was bleeding. He only learned that when he touched his face, his inky crimson blood smearing on his skin. 

His lips twitched, looking around. There was a faint taste in his mouth, almost like blood...but there was just something about it. It pulled some of his attention.

He ran his tongue along his teeth, yet...they felt more jagged than usual. A stinging pain bubbling to the surface as he reopened the muscle. His room was...destroyed...

What happened?

There was a tingling on the back of his neck, the hairs standing on end. Someone was breathing on him, but there was no sound. He presumed who it was, he turned, expecting the smug face of his own ball of personal hell. Yet he didn't see that, he saw...anger...and fear? He also looked tired...his eyes a bit more dull than usual. 

Ishimaru's eyes flicked to each of the man's body, there were a few deep teeth marks. A few protective wounds on his arms, as well as one in the area between his neck and shoulder. Claw marks and bruising. 

What the hell did he go through?

"You're back..." Mondo growled, rubbing his face. "Holy shit, finally." He said, his fingers intertwined in his hair as he slicked it back. 

Ishimaru was confused, lining his lips. "What...What are you referring to?" The raven asked, glancing around. Shouldn't someone had heard what happened? Shouldn't someone be here? 

A sudden chill ripped through Ishimaru, shaking his head as he rode out that cold feeling.

"Oowada, what happened?" Mondo just stared at him, the corner of his lips twitching downwards. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kiyotaka shook his head, his eyes kind of wandering Mondo's face. 

"...Yer a fuckin relentless little bastard..." Mondo spat, a snarl in his tone.

Ishimaru just became more confused, did he do this? 

...He couldn't have...

Mondo just bared his teeth, his eyebrows lowering. His eyes dark and angry. 

"Didn't expect ya ta be so fuckin determined." Mondo said, looming over Ishimaru. 

"Oowada, I don't understand!" He replied, his heart racing, his stress levels through the roof. 

"...I think the white hair looks better..." Mondo mumbled, his eyes narrow. "I don't like the confidence though." 

'Confidence?' Ishimaru thought to himself. 

"I knew there'd be a part of me in there, but fuckin hell man." He growled, remnants of shock in his tone. That made Ishimaru think, why didn't Oowada kill him already? Mondo had nothing to gain from keeping Ishimaru alive. 

...Unless he needed Ishimaru alive...

"Oowada, what do you want from me?" Ishimaru said lowly, narrowing his eyes at Mondo. For once the tables turned, Ishimaru was the predator for once. 

"...What makes ya think I w-" Ishimaru cut him off, slapping his hand over Mondo's mouth. Something Ishimaru never had the confidence to do before. 

"What do you need from me?" Ishimaru hissed, removing his hand from Mondo's face. Taking note of Oowada's features. 

He looked drained, being in a cathedral for so long must be taking its toll. 

Mondo seemed beaten, though still intimidating. Clearly wanting to hurt Ishimaru, though unable to do so. 

"...I fuckin hate you, ya know that?" Mondo said, rolling his shoulders. "I hate everything about ya...but now I'm stuck with ya." 

Ishimaru shook his head, his brows furrowing as they created a confused expression. 

"You could just kill me." Mondo's face grew angrier, his nails digging into his pants as he growled out, "Not anymore." 

Ishimaru looked down at him, a deep burning feeling rising in his chest. 

...Was he in control?

Was Ishimaru the puppet master here? 

"Why the heck do you need me?" 

Mondo avoided eye contact, scratching at his skin. His teeth bared. 

"Life energy." He rumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ya killed me back at that house ya know. That's why they say not to fight hand to hand with a demon." He said leaning back. 

"Think about it like blood brothers." Mondo said, his eyes trailing the back of his hand. He was shaking, for some reason. 

"Ya know, where ya cut yerself, then do a handshake?" Ishimaru just became more confused.

"But, but we didn't make a deal or-"

Mondo seemed to be growing agitated, grabbing the front of Ishimaru's shirt. Pulling Kiyotaka towards him. 

"We didn't need to make a fuckin deal!" He barked, grabbing Ishimaru's arm. Rolling back the sleeve he held it up.

"That's my blood, running through yer veins!" He yelled, looking down at the skin.

"Speaking of which..." He muttered, a sick grimace on his face. Displeased with what he was about to do.

Though the moment Mondo brought Ishimaru's wrist to his lips, he tore his arm away.

"What the heck?! What made you think that I'd let you bite me?!" Mondo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause if I die, you die." Mondo said, an underlying bored tone in his voice. His wilted lavender eyes dull. 

"Well, you won't exactly die. But, you won't be you anymore." 

Ishimaru stared down at his exposed wrists, his dull grey veins like dirty rivers. Coursing a disgusting stream of sin through his body.

"...But...I already-" Mondo placed his finger against Ishimaru's lips, looking over to the raven's door. He narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, returning to normal. His voice now a whisper. "Listen, there's no way to completely stop the change. But I'll be able to slow it down." 

He snarled, wrapping his rough claws around Ishimaru's wrist once more. The smaller man's ruby eyes widening as he clasped his hand over Mondo's mouth again. 

"I don't want you biting me!" He whisper yelled, Mondo rolling his eyes as he pushed Ishimaru's arm down. 

"There's a way to do it without biting, if it'll keep ya from whining." 

Mondo growled wolfishly, glaring down at the young priest. 

"But ya won't like it either." Mondo snarled, clicking his tongue.

"I am sure it is better than you biting me!" Mondo puffed out his cheeks, letting out a loud groan of disapproval.

"Ya know how incubi work?" Mondo asked casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know what's about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Ishimaru's blood ran cold, his heart slowing as he stared at the demon's unfeeling face. 

"...No...That's not going to happen."

The opposite made his face tighten, the corners of his lips twitching into a scowl. The dull lilac hues holding hell in their dark purple pools. Mondo clicking his tongue, but a feeling didn't leave Ishimaru.

A feeling of fear.

The deep sea of black racing through his veins, tainting his heart and polluting his soul. 

He wanted to keep something, he's a priest. He's a man who devoted the shattered remains of his broken world into this life, only for everything to crumble beneath him. 

A demon, a monster, a traitor. 

He wanted to keep this, his vows of purity. If that was all he could keep of his pride, his loyalty. 

"Then ya know what the other option is kid." The monster snarled, clearly growing impatient with these games.

To allow a demon to bite him...again...

Though, maybe...Ishimaru shook his head. No, he's more likely to survive a demon bite than...

"Would you make up yer mind already?!" Mondo demanded, his teeth bared. His fangs thick and daunting, it physically made Ishimaru tense. 

He couldn't remember the last time he was bitten, but he presumed it didn't feel nice. 

Ishimaru swallowed his spit, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a second.

Staring down at his wrists, knowing the blood running through his veins wasn't his. His legs quivering a bit, his knees weak. He didn't want to lose control again, if what he did to this room was any indication. 

"I...M-Maybe...we could j-"

Mondo snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. His thick nails cutting into Ishimaru's soft skin, even through Kiyotaka's uniform. 

"Choice a, or choice b." The demon snarled lowly, the monsters teeth looked easily able to tear through flesh. Either way, Ishimaru lost.

"...I would prefer...if we just took the incubus method." The man mumbled lowly, Mondo releasing Ishimaru's shoulders.

"Fine. This'll probably hurt." 

"W-What?!" 

Ishimaru chose this method to avoid severe pain, this wasn't what he expected.

Ishimaru had no form of...sexual experience...so Ishimaru didn't know what was supposed to happen! Especially since the church preached and preached abstinence. Ishimaru never had proper knowledge of intercourse. 

"I...need some air!" He shouted, his body a blur as he ran. His face stung with heat, tears of frustration and fear in his eyes as he reached the outside. His breathing heavy and scared.

"God dammit." His voice was a soft whimper, as though a final coo of a dove. 

"You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain." 

A demon...well, he may as well be.

"Shinguji."

A raven's frightened call, a snake creeping up on its back.

"You've always been so well behaved Ishimaru-kun. Why have you suddenly been acting so...sinful?" 

Ishimaru didn't respond, his lips lined and nervous as he felt the blood in his veins heat. 

"I...I...do not k-"

"What is its name?" Bony pale fingers reaching out towards Ishimaru, taking a firm hold on the collar of the raven's shirt. 

"W-What do you mean Sh-"

"Beelzebub has his claws on your neck, which of his henchmen has claimed you?" 

Ishimaru could feel his mind going in and out, his teeth clenching as he lashed out. Korekiyo looked more shocked than pained when his head was snapped to the side. The force of Ishimaru's hit strangely powerful. His face shocked back to normal, his palm stung lowly. He knew the leather protected Korekiyo's face a bit, but still...Ishimaru wasn't weak. Despite what most seemed to believe. 

Korekiyo turned his back to Ishimaru, Kiyotaka couldn't see Shinguji's face. But he knew the man pulled his mask down, he could hear it.

What he did see, was the lanky man spit a bright red wad onto the ground.

Ishimaru couldn't have hit him that hard.

And if what Shinguji said earlier was true, why would he believe in demons and the devil if he didn't believe in God? What would be the gain for any of this? 

The more he thought, the more frustrated he became. What was Korekiyo attempting to gain from all of this? Why was Korekiyo acting so strangely? What was his deal?!

The fucker deserved to burn!

Once that thought registered in Ishimaru's mind, his face dropped.

No, no no no. Nobody deserves to die! 

His brain raced with possibilities, but there wasn't a way of escape. He couldn't get out of this, no matter what he did he lost...So he wanted to take the demon down with him! If Ishimaru just didn't help him, he'll die right? If that's what it took to kill him, so be it. 

That's the road he fell on, the road he choose. This was destiny, this was free will. Doomed to die.

"Ishimaru-kun?" 

But destiny can change at any given moment.

That moment was when he turned around, face to face with a much smaller man. 

"Are you...ok?" Flashes of Ishimaru's room came and went, the sheer amount of damage he'd done to it...without any memory of the incident...if Ishimaru had no problem doing that, then Ishimaru feared what he'd do if he'd gotten out of the room.

"I...yes Fujisaki, you don't need to worry about me." 

Chihiro looked so confused, smaller than Ishimaru remembered. So much weaker than he looked, ...he'd never be able to fight back...

"Ishimaru...please, stop hiding things from me..."

Ishimaru felt something deep in the back of his mind, polluting his thought...his very being...

"I-I am not hiding anything Fujisaki, I'm just a bit tired that's all." 

Chihiro was unconvinced, but he'd never push for any more details. Not with how much he knew Ishimaru bottled up emotions.

"...Alright Ishimaru, have a nice day."

He relented so easily, though Ishimaru felt in the few seconds Chihiro had his back towards him...that he should do it...

That Chihiro couldn't fight, that he could finally regain some form of control. That for once, he had true power.

That's when he began sprinting, back into his room. Ignoring every feeling he felt, every last part of him wanted to do anything but this. But there's no more running, he has to pay the piper now.

"Back already?" 

Ishimaru wasn't amused, the demon was just lying there. Not a care in the world...while Ishimaru was one the borderline of a mental breakdown. 

"All eyes on you kid, what's it gonna be?" 

Ishaimru's tongue darted out to lick his lips, despite this his throat and mouth were still dry. 

"Will there any wounds if you bite me?"

"Yeah, but ya wear a pretty conservative uniform...so that shouldn't really be an issue."

Ishaimru's thought long about it, in the end multiple bite marks would be much harder to explain than anything the incubus method would produce. 

At least that was what he hoped for.

"Can you explain how the...other method works a bit more?"

Mondo seemed a bit nervous of all things. Flustered and irate.

"This fuckin shit hole never taught ya about sex?!"

"...No?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's been up close and personal with Catholic school education, I can confidently say no they do not teach safe sex. They just tell you don't have sex before marriage, and sex for pleasure is bad. 
> 
> In other news, sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest. Been very busy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens here, it's all smut. Don't read if you're not into that. Speaking of which smut is difficult to write and this is just an awkward, hostile first time type of thing

Mondo sucked on his teeth, letting out a loud 'tsk'. 

"How much do you know about incubi?" 

For a few heartbeats, Ishimaru reflected. He knew more about succubi, considering their male counterparts were uncommon. He assumed they were similar, though the specific details on how exactly a succubus would gain said energy from their victims were foreign to him.

He assumed it was just draining their life force, but that wasn't one hundred percent.

"My...My knowledge of the subject is limited. Though I assume they work exactly the same as succubi. They are simply the male counterparts." 

Mondo kind of shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, you see, succubi work off of lustful energy. And similarly incubi. However, I don't need that. I actual life energy."

Ishimaru shifted in place, this felt like a strangely average conversation. Casual, as if he was talking to an old friend. 

"So...is it just...intercourse..." Mondo nodded,sitting down on Ishimaru's bed. Kiyotaka wasn't too sure how to react. Was he really going to go through with it?

"Ya can't say ya were never curious." Ishimaru's face grew three shades redder, pressing his lips together and looking off to the side.

Of course he'd thought about it! Quite a lot actually, sex was a guilty subconscious desire. 

And...Oowada was very much Ishimaru's type...

He'd always been attracted to men who hated him, cruel and evil men. Mostly because he felt he didn't deserve a normal loving relationship. After all, he may as well be sent to hell now. He didn't deserve salvation, his sinful and evil nature was disgusting. 

So cruelty was something for Ishimaru, someone more powerful, stronger, more violent. 

Just thinking about it, made Ishimaru feel worse. More like an infidel.

"I...I have had sinful thoughts in the past, yes." 

Mondo let out a groan, rubbing his temples.

"Ya moron, ya realize everyone gets horny right? It ain't sinful dumbass." 

Ishimaru didn't believe that, well, he didn't want to believe that. Just the thought of Korekiyo...Fujisaki... acting in such a lewd manner. 

"Whatever, so, yer on board right?" Mondo said, sticking out his hand. Kiyotaka's fingers trembled, slowly reaching out to take Mondo's. Oowada's hands were rough, a working man's hands. A murderer, a villain, and quite literally;a demon. 

The beast tug Ishimaru towards him, the raven falling against Mondo's chest. The man of morals didn't want to admit how...soft Mondo's chest felt. Ishimaru's knees on either side of Mondo's hips.

"Hellion." The words fell uselessly from the cleric's lips, considering how unamused the man's serpent like smile was. 

"Sinner." He hissed back, his hands searching the thin fabric. His smile dissipating into confused anger.

"How the fuck does this thing work?!"

Ishimaru would've laughed, had this man been...human...

"Is it like a dress?!" Mondo snarled, though he seemed to be wondering aloud rather than actually asking. 

Reaching behind himself, he placed his hands over the other's. 

"You take it off b-" Whatever patience the man seemed to have evaporated, his palms taking a firm hold on the black cloth. The thread easily torn under the man's strength. 

Ishimaru reacting with nothing more than a sharp inhale through his nose. He had another one, still, this uniform was destroyed. It'd be very hard to explain if someone were to find this. 

Goosebumps formed on his pale skin, his body becoming tense and rigid. Especially when warm, rough hands traveled along his already heated flesh. He could feel it's jagged nails ghost over him. 

"Been awhile since I've done this." 

Ishimaru's body felt weak, and his consciousness swam in and out of reality.Was this how it worked? How was this supposed to go? How badly would this hurt?

He hadn't noticed Mondo kept traveling Ishimaru's skin, that was until he felt his hands firmly grip his backside. Causing him to jump, his clean well trimmed nails digging into Oowada's shoulders. 

"Jeez, would ya calm down?" The raven didn't know how to react, relaxing was out of the question. Oowada seemed to pick up on this, mumbling something that was inaudible to his ears. 

The demon's tongue snaked out from between his lips, dipping under Ishimaru's collar. Shamefully to admit, it caused a violent shiver to shock his body. 

Though Kiyotaka became hyper aware of Mondo's teeth. The fangs mere centimeters from his skin.

"No teeth!" Ishimaru hissed out, clasping his hand over the demon's lips. 

Pulling the midnight haired male's hand away from his mouth, the demon's long tongue pressed against the cleric's palms. Tracing the lines on his hand and up one to one of his finger tips.

Ishimaru's face a mixture of shock...and something else. Though he looked like he was seconds from passing out from sheer embarrassment. His face hot, and breathing erratic. 

His wide roseate eyes studying every detail of Oowada's movements. Causing a violent feeling of nervousness to course through Mondo's veins.

Holy fuck.

"Let's get this off." Mondo grumbled, tugging more on the uniform. Despite the struggle Mondo had, Ishimaru slipped out of it within seconds. Leaving his torso and chest exposed.

"There're pants?!" Ishimaru didn't really react, he just nodded. 

Oowada's hands taking a firm grip on Ishimaru's powerful thighs, tugging him back so Kiyotaka's back fell against the bed. A rough, yet gentle action. The monster's fingers soothed the burning skin, only to take notice of multiple...discolorations. Severe and disgusting scarring. The brute took notice of how Ishimaru would shiver when the pads of his fingers would brush against any of the many scars. 

One looked...really bad, Oowada wondered how he got it.

The more he looked, the more he liked. This body was well built, clearly Ishimaru didn't lack discipline. The dips between Ishimaru's abs and muscles were firm and strong. When did this man have time to get ripped?! No wonder Ishimaru was a force during his...phase...

His tongue slipped from his mouth once more, pressing harshly against one of the scars that's been carved into Ishimaru's pale skin. He felt the pure man's pale body twitch under him. 

How sensitive would this inexperienced lamb be?

This was going to be fun. Though Mondo supposed he shouldn't tease Ishimaru any further, both to avoid the overstimulation, and Oowada wanted to regain his energy as soon as possible. 

His tongue pressing lightly against the sensitive skin of Ishimaru's pale neck, Mondo's hand reaching up to force ishaimru's head back. His half lidded hazy eyes unable to see the man atop him. 

"Can I..." Mondo started, his thumb slipping under Ishimaru's waistband. The raven's eyes flutter closed, he could already feel himself losing it.

"Yes, please." 

The demonic man could physically taste the lust radiating from Ishimaru's skin, he could also tell the priest wasn't used to these feelings. 

Shoving Ishimaru's pants down, the clergyman's arousal was very clear from beneath his briefs. 

The pure white fabric hardly able to conceal Kiyotaka's erection. Releasing Ishimaru's face, the raven propped himself up on his elbows. Watching Mondo closely once more. 

"Alright let's move on, shall we?" Ishimaru didn't react, sitting back and allowing Mondo to remove the last of his clothing. Well, not quite. He still had his boots on, not to mention his black knee socks. 

"M'gonna prep ya, so it'll be easier." 

Ishimaru once again gave no verbal response, all words were lost. Unable to make a single sound.  
However, he quickly regained his voice when he felt a sharp prod at his entrance. The meaning behind preparation becoming very clear.

"Your nails!" Ishimaru yelped, firmly grabbing Mondo's wrists. 

"Fine, do ya wanna do this?" Ishimaru pressed his lips together, puffing out his cheeks. He'd rekindled some long suppressed adolescent memories, blurry recollections of his only sexual knowledge. 

"Yes! Though...I do not have any form of...lubrica-" Ishimaru was cut off, Mondo grabbing one of Ishimaru's hands. Taking Kiyotaka's fingers into his mouth, he carefully pressed the raven's fingers beneath his tongue. His pale thin digits becoming coated with hot saliva, once he felt it was enough, Oowada released his wrist. 

Ishimaru's brows furrowed, would this really work? And this wasn't proper lubrication. 

So...the noir haired man pressed on. Kiyotaka pressing his free hand against his lips, Ishimaru's brows furrowing in concentration. 

'So...this should be easy to...'

Ishaimru's back arched as he felt one digit slip inside, resulting in a sharp inhale through his teeth. It was...foreign...odd.

His teeth digging into the tip of his finger, biting down harshly against his knuckles. 

The second one, was a tougher feat. Now causing a dull sting to erupt from his actions. His eyes burning with shame, tears pricking at the corners of his doe like irises. Ishimaru's legs were shaking, his face contouring in what one could only assume was pleasure. 

Though, Kiyotaka seemed quickly drained. Foreign stimulation, combined with his lack of sexual experience, making this endeavor more difficult than it may have been for anyone else. 

He was sure the job he'd done was sloppy, his loose hand running through his short and sweat slicked hair. 

"Ok, let us continue." Ishimaru hardly had enough air in his lungs to speak, his voice coming out soft and winded. 

Mondo swallowed thickly, gripping Ishimaru tightly by his thighs. Pressing the pale man's knees to his chest, his legs straining and burning in protest. 

"E-Excuse me! Be a bit more gentle!" 

Mondo made a noise of acknowledgement, pressing his dick against Ishimaru's entrance. 

"Ya ready?" Kiyotaka just nodded, verbal responses lost as the heat inside him became unbearable.

However, the moment Mondo actually entered Ishimaru's more fragile form, Ishimaru let out a strange noise the demon wasn't sure was human. 

Which was saying something, considering hell brought forth the worst in people. Not to mention the amount of unnatural guttural noises the souls of the damned had made. Nothing compared to whatever he'd just heard, then again, pure souls weren't tormented. As much as Oowada attempted to convert Ishimaru, the young man was still very much a dove in the eyes of heavens many angels. Well, that was until the whole demon incident. Though this didn't technically damn Ishimaru to hell.

"Kid, ar-"

Ishimaru covered his face with his hands, taking in a sharp inhale.

"Would you please stop referring to me as a child?! It makes everything we are doing seem more immoral than it already is!" 

Mondo seemed unfazed, he could feel how tense the raven was. 

"You're havin sex with an undead demon, ya tell me how much worse can it get?" 

Ishimaru glared, his hands clasped firmly over his mouth.

"Could we please just get this done?" 

Mondo let out a sigh, shifting his hips sharply.

"A-Oh!" Ishimaru let out a whine, pressing his shoulders against the mattress. Taking a deep inhale through his nose, furrowing his brows and screwing his eyes shut. 

"Oi, ya goo-"

"Don't." Ishimaru grumbled, one of his eyes cracking open. His back relaxing as he let out a lung of air, his hands curling into his blanket. 

"Proceed." Ishimaru mumbled, watching Mondo's motions.

"Do ya have tah talk like that? Ya sound like an old man." 

Ishimaru glared, rolling his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You are the last being alive that should be allowed to comment on my speech, you vulgar brute." 

Mondo let out a few tsks. "Now that's not very holy, what would God the father think of this?" 

"Shut your mouth! Do you need to be reminded I am keeping you alive?!" 

Mondo didn't respond, possibly not having a response to that. Though he more likely didn't want Ishimaru to get more aggravated than he already was. The man was already seething...he could feel the darker side of him beneath the skin. The last thing he wanted was for that man to come out now. He could almost hear that voice roll off the tip of Ishimaru's tongue. The way the end of his tone bordered on too sharp. 

The anger...The power...The bloodlust...

"Whatever." 

This was awkward, and taking a lot longer than either of them wanted this to. Definitely not what Kiyotaka imagined his first time to be like. 

"Ok, I believe you should able to...continue..." Ishimaru grit out, his chest rising and compressing as he avoided eye contact. 

Mondo really just wanted to get this done, though he didn't quite anticipate the heated warmth that came with the first draw back of his hips. It was a type of pleasure he'd never found before, he'd done this multiple times. So what made this hot, tight friction different? He'd hardly registered that Ishimaru even reacted, the man clenching his teeth and letting out a sound akin to a wounded animal. Though made no noise for Oowada to stop, despite that the demon did. Halting his movements to allow his...partner, some time to breathe. 

"Jesus man can ya communicate a little better?! This ain't fun if yer in pain." 

Ishimaru narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint in his crimson pools. 

"What do you care?"

Mondo pressed his lips together, glancing off to the side.

"Cause...I'm not inta...forcing a human into this shit. It feels wrong to hurt someone...in this way." 

"A demon that cares about humans feeling pleasure during sex, do you realize how ludicrous that sounds? Especially taking into consideration the reason we are even in this situation." 

"Oi! If ya fuckin priests had just left me alone ya wouldn't've gotten hurt!" 

"You are a joke. And an unfunny one at that." 

Was this really happening?! Who did this kid think he was?! 

"Smart mouth like that is askin for one fat lip." 

"You are getting rather brave as well, demon. Considering you have already described me as more than meets the eye. Even if you managed to kill me, not only will you not leave unscathed, but your very being will cease to be." 

There was a strange feeling deep within Mondo's gut, he was almost certain it was arousal. And that sickened him.

Considering it'd been a hot minute since someone challenged him properly. 

Mondo couldn't lie to himself, if the first draw of his hips was good, the second was even better. 

The tight warmth of the other man was a feeling he'd never forget. The more he felt, the more he needed. A glutinous greed filled him, a violent lustful shiver tearing through him. 

"Can we do this a little quick-" A rough snap of Mondo's hips cut Ishimaru off, forcing a less than proper noise from the young priests lips. 

There was a sharp inhale through Ishimaru's nose, the lung of air let out through clenched teeth. Oowada pushed up Ishimaru's thighs, he had to get a rhythm going. The first few thrusts were sloppy, a rushed attempt to get Ishimaru to loosen up. Which seemed to work quite well, considering his noises sounded less pained. Like he was genuinely enjoying himself. 

Oowada pressed his tongue against Ishimaru's neck, some form of distraction to pull the attention away from the actions at hand. 

The sweet taste of skin, a cool cream against his tongue. 

Oowada's eyes dilated, a heat rising in his chest. His mouth watered, he wanted to sink his teeth into the man's flesh. 

...But Kiyotaka would have killed him...again...

Eventually Mondo found a pattern, deep hard thrusts. He felt Ishimaru may not be able to handle a fast rougher treatment, even with Ishimaru's stamina, he was inexperienced. 

Ishimaru's back arched with each movement of the others hips, the raven's hands shaking. Balling into fists, twisting his fingers into his bedsheets, and just moving from place to place. At least until Kiyotaka dug his fingers into Mondo's back, his nails biting into the demon's skin. 

A hypocrite in his later actions.

The man pressing his face against Oowada's neck, the demon was actually shocked for a second. Until a dull pain bloomed from the front of his throat. Ishimaru sinking his fangs into Mondo's skin. 

A different angle made all the change, one different move causing a rush of hot white pleasure to cloud his vision with clouds of pleasure. His eyes glossing over with tears. 

"Fuck..." Mondo groaned out, control being lost each second he continued. Ishimaru seemed so strained, walking a fine line of wanting more and quaking with fear. Foreign sensations like this usually made for a sick mix of want and the need to get relief. Getting slowly edged on, the strain of his legs, the heat on his abdomen, the pressure on his groin. It seemed Mondo was just as effected. 

Though his reaction was more a need to finish, he couldn't get enough of the air tight walls of Ishimaru's body. Every part of him needed more. He could feel precum beading on the tip of Ishimaru's dick, smearing against Mondo's skin as his rhythm was lost. Now just a mix of hefty rushed bucks of his hips, harshly pressing against Kiyotaka's sweet spot. 

A chorus of lewd noises arising from the priest's mouth. His face twisted as his hot breath made contact with Mondo's neck. Goosebumps appearing on his skin. If only Oowada could see the face Ishimaru was making. 

His composure gone, his face messy with spit and his eyes spotted with tears. His face tensing and releasing. With one well angled thrust of the larger man's hips was enough for Ishimaru. Mondo finishing soon after.

Tiny weak gasps came strained from Ishimaru, he pushed weakly against Mondo's chest.

"Get off, I need to shower before I get sticky." 

Mondo thought for a moment, pulling out after a moment's hesitation.

"Ya sure ya can walk? Want me ta carry ya?" Mondo laughed, his energy having been replenished. Meaning Ishimaru's body would be extraordinarily weak for a day or two. That combined with their...previous activities, Ishimaru would be exhausted for days. Possibly weeks.

"Don't ya wanna sleep after somethin like that?" Ishimaru didn't respond verbally, mostly because his body didn't react physically.

His thighs and calves burned, and he could already feel the dull pain of this excursions aftermath. Now that Mondo said anything, he was extraordinarily tired. Blinking was even difficult, considering he wanted to just keep his eyes shut.

"No, cleanliness is very important." 

Ishimaru muttered, forcing himself up. His arms shaking over his weight.

"Kid could ya just...sleep the night. Take care of all this shit in the morning." 

"...Oowada."

There was a hum of acknowledgement at his name, his head cocking to the side like a dog called by its master.

"How are you alive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry I'd suddenly left, even if I did give a warning. Things have been really tiring, for some reason. I'm hoping to get myself out of it, see you guys later!


	11. Chapter 11

The question bounced off the walls of Kiyotaka's small room, and it seemed to confuse Mondo for a few moments.

"Ya know that theory that matter can't be created or destroyed? It's kinda like that. I can die, but where am I gonna go? Hell? That's why demons gotta be destroyed. Gotta kill em, than purify em." Ishimaru let out a groan, flopping over on his back. 

"Great, I was so stupid I didn't even finish my job. Stupid." He muttered, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

"To be fair, if I died, you'd be screwed right now." He said sitting up a bit more stiffly, rolling his shoulders. "Would've killed someone by now,most likely." He said a tad too casually for Ishimaru's liking, especially with a sin as high as murder. Though Ishimaru wasn't angry, not at all. He actually felt quite content. Whatever happened with this whole...fornication thing, it truly did help with his sudden rage. Though he did feel a wave of sadness, his hands twisting into his sheets. His nails digging into his mattress. 

"O-Oowada-kun...am I really doomed to die?" He asked, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Am I really going to lose myself?" Ishimaru wasn't sure why he'd shown Mondo a shred of respect, but he did. The demon seemed to twitch slightly at being addressed, squirming slightly in place. 

"Uh, pretty much yeah. Unless ya know an angel." He seemed to be joking, though, if demons exist, do angels? 

"They do." Mondo said, as though their minds were linked. He tapped his fingers against his knee, he seemed deep in thought for a few moments. Until Mondo clasped his hands together, the loud 'pop' that emanated from the contact of skin on skin actually made Ishimaru flinch. Something he never feared before. 

"But I mean, angels will prolly kill ya if they see ya goin haywire. Kinda wonder what kinda demon ya are." 

"What kind? How many different kinds can I be?!" 

"Not many,ya can only be a cambion."

Ishimaru's brows furrowed, he was sure he'd heard that word somewhere before. After all, the terminology associated with demons was extensive and hard to memorize. Even for someone as seemingly perfect and poised as Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

"It's a demon formed from a union between man and demon. Normally it's from sex, but for us. It's cause we're blood brothers. So to speak." He said, trailing his finger down a vein in his arm. "They're usually weaker physically an magically. But they're more resilient to shit like holy water an salt."

'I see.' He thought, watching Mondo smirk down at his wrist. The larger man let out a slight giggle. 

"...Oowada...What did I do while I was out of it?" He asked, straightening his back. To which Mondo kind of froze, he seemed to squirm a bit in his seat. 

"Well, I prolly provoked ya. Considerin ya went straight for the jugular. Yer eyes got all wild. You're a little fuckin tank of a man ya know." Ishimaru didn't like that, he got used to taking quite a few hits. Considering he was basically a glorified punching bag to everyone at that damned orphanage. So, pain was nothing too bad for him. He still didn't like to think about it. 

"Yer appearance changes." 

"How so?"

"Yer hair changes, goes white. An...yer...can ya open yer mouth for me?" 

Ishimaru really didn't like the sound of that, however. With what they just did, he leaned forward. His mouth slightly ajar. In response, Mondo shoved his hand in Ishimaru's opened mouth. 

His rough calloused hands getting coated with Kiyotaka's spit. 

"Yep, yer pretty far along." Mondo said, pressing his thumb against Ishimaru's tongue. The other hand holding his jaw open. "Not gonna lie, you're goin along quite nicely too." He said, pulling his hands from the raven's face. 

"If I had to guess, yer sin is prolly gonna be lust or pride."

"Lust?!" Ishimaru snapped, shaking his head firmly. "No! I have never been a man to give into such carnal desires! To do so would be a disgraceful sin!"

Mondo seemed taken aback for a second, until his face lost its shock. He shook his head as he let out a grumble. 

"Lust is more than just sexual desires ya know? In its most basic, watered down definition. It's a strong desire." He said rubbing his temples, he seemed to be getting irritated. But Ishimaru wouldn't push him on it.

"Like, ya know how people say they have a lust fer life? It's kinda like that." 

'Lust...would it really be lust?...No... but the ladder felt even worse. 

'Pride?' Impossible! He'd never had self respect! Nor had he ever been satisfied with any of his achievements! He'd never felt above anyone, or good at anything to honest. 

"...What...What type of demon are you?" Ishimaru asked gently, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"A...well, drude." He began, crossing his arms as he leaned back. "We're mostly associated with nightmares. An with witches. Over-"

"I mean your sin."

Mondo stopped, he looked off to the side. He pursed his lips.

"Mine's fuckin stupid." 

'Such a way with words.' Ishimaru's brain said sarcastically. 

"Well?"

"...Envy alright. It's fuckin envy." Ishimaru almost laughed, almost. However his face seemed to grew more dark, attempting to mask his entertainment. 

"...Envy...Do abilities differ from sin to sin?" Mondo was quiet for a few moments, like he actually had to process the question. And actually remember the answer.

"Yeah, mine are kinda strange." He began, scratching his neck gently. "I can make people feel scared, jealous, angry, dissatisfied, etc. It makes it easy to manipulate people to do my binnin, it can also cause people to get violent with each other. Or in your case," Mondo began, poking Ishimaru in the chest, "violent towards me." Ishimaru was quiet, and honestly a bit confused.

"...How is them getting violent towards you helpful?"

"It ain't, but once I beat the shit outta them they're more upset and restless;more likely to give in. Humans are pretty weak willed."

Ishimaru was about to ask another question, until his peripheral caught sight of his now scratched up wall clock. He assumed Mondo had put it up at some point. Despite the fact it was crooked, he could tell the time quite clearly. 

"Fuck!" Ishimaru yelled, before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Mondo snorted at that, Kiyotaka was shaking. Staring down at his hands. They seemed blurry, and for a moment stained red. 

'What...was that?' 

"What's that look for?" Mondo asked, as Ishimaru placing a hand over his mouth again. His brows furrowed in a mixture of disbelief and worry. 

"Blood?" Ishimaru breathed quietly, his lungs were out of air. He was beginning to eat lightheaded. 

"...Yep, its pride." Mondo said, picking at the slightly peeling paint of Ishimaru's wall.

'What is he, a child?!' Ishimaru thought, slapping Mondo's hands away.

"You'll ruin the wall like that! Stop it." 

Mondo seemed ticked at that, but seemed to cool down quite quickly.

"Have ya been gettin angrier quicker? More restless? Easily irritated?" Mondo asked, as though he was the level headed one. He wasn't! Ishimaru was!

"...Yes?"

"It's pride." Mondo said simply getting up, he stretched his shoulders above his head. Letting out a groan. 

"Put some clothes on!"

"What? Ya've already seen all of me, seen all of you too." He replied, though he already seemed in the process of getting redressed.

"...Are you not going to shower?" Ishimaru asked, his face screwed up in disgust. To which Mondo just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, why?"

"...Disgusting." Ishimaru muttered, moving to get up, "Would you turn around? I'm owed some privacy." In response Mondo rolled his eyes, turning around slowly. 

"Better princess?" Ishimaru was about five seconds from snapping this man's neck. His hate was boiling under his skin, fuck this man. 

"Shut it street rat." Mondo let out a mocking tone of voice to repeat Ishimaru's words. But Kiyotaka didn't stick around long, he just grabbed his clothes. He threw his bathroom door open, walking in he nearly slammed it closed. 

"Ugh. Bastard." Ishimaru grumbled, he really didn't want to be here or in this situation. However, things just kept getting worse. Because the moment he saw his reflection in the mirror, he was about to punch a wall. His hips were black and blue to start, and his lips were all red and bruised. Glossy lips, and a shit ton of scratches going from his shoulder and down his back. 

Speaking of...

What had Mondo seen? Opening his mouth, he examined it carefully. It took him about three seconds to see what Mondo had been talking about. All of his teeth were sharper, specifically his canines and incisors. His canines were more rounded, though they were definitely sharper. 

'Oowada's aren't like this...' Ishimaru thought, only his canines are sharp. So why were practically all of his jagged and damn near knife like? Ishimaru's nails scratched the mirror. 

'Pride.' The words came back to him, but it seemed impossible. He was practically the most self deprecating men in existence. Pride? 

Perhaps he was right. 

A creeping sensation came with that realization, the sickly sweet feeling of power. 

Pride. It left a sweet taste on the tip of his tongue, speaking of. He tasted blood, he wondered why that was. The taste having long since faded from when he sunk his teeth into Mondo's shoulder, and if he recalled right, the demon's didn't taste like an old old coin like most blood did. It tasted more bitter, in the sense it was like burnt food. While normal blood, was bitter with a hint of salt. 

Did he cut his tongue at some point? No wait, if it was Mondo's blood in his veins, then it should taste the same. And usually the blood taste would faint rather quickly, but not now. 

Turning on the shower head, he cupped his hands together. Catching large amounts of hot water in his hands, cascading over his shoulders and through his hair. There was a sticky dark residue on his fingers, supposedly his or Mondo's blood. But it was clotting on his nails rather quickly. God this sucks. 

He wondered how this may look for anyone else, not that anyone would have a reason to come into his room. Except...maybe...

"Ishimaru-kun!" He heard a familiar gentle voice say, which damn near killed him then and there. "You're gonna be late! Are you ok?" More knocking, which just made him more anxious. However, what made Kiyotaka freeze...was that the knocking stopped. Not only that, the reason why it stopped was because the door had opened. 

So why was it so quiet?

Then, there was knocking on his bathroom door.

"Oi, Maru. Yer uhh...friend is out cold fer now. But it'll only be like that for about, five minutes." 

'Fujisaki...' For a few seconds Ishimaru simply continued bathing, not too worried about anything so long as he had a few minutes. 'Fujisaki!' His brain yelled, his whole body still soaked as he pulled his clothing on. 

Mondo was holding Chihiro, kind of like a baby actually. However that didn't do anything to ease Ishimaru's anxiety. 

"He was knockin too much...gonna draw attention."

"So you knocked him out!"

"Well...kinda? He passed out when he first saw me. So I'm guessin he was scared." 

Ishimaru was about to say something, until he completely disregarded his thoughts. 

"Just, give him here." Ishimaru grumbled, a bit worried as Chihiro hardly reacted when he was passed from Mondo to himself. 

"...Clean this mess up." Ishimaru muttered, looking around the still ruined room. 

"Oi! Who the fuck do ya think yer-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth." Mondo didn't seem to be into that, however it also seemed like he didn't want to get into another altercation with Ishimaru. Though it wasn't like Ishimaru himself knew what he was capable of. Not at this point at least.

"...Shouldn't ya be takin it easy?"

"Perhaps. However it is not like I have too many options, what am I going to tell anyone else? It'd be far to hard to explain." 

He said, thinking for a few moments. He wasn't sure what he would tell Fujisaki, where should he bring him? It'd be easy to convince Chihiro it was just a dream, but how would he convince them that they passed out? Would he say that? He wasn't sure as of now, but he'd figure it out soon. He didn't have much time though. 

"You reek of it." He heard that hiss, thick with venom. But for once it didn't send a shiver down his spine, in fact, he didn't react to it much at all. Lulling his head to the side, he cast a bored look over at the tall and nimble man. He was staring down at him rather harshly, but Ishimaru didn't bat an eye. 

"I reek? Isn't that rather rude? I just bathed after all." 

"Not in the traditional sense...but you smell of sin."

"Sin? Now what do you mean?"

Korekiyo let out a sigh, pulling the mask from his face. He wiped his lips on his sleeves, smearing his cheek and lips a light red. 

"You know, had you come to us earlier, perhaps we would've been able to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?! Updating this again? Yeah, it's back. Also, next chapter for my oneshot book is gonna be number 69 haha.


	12. Chapter 12

“Save...me?” He asked, Ishimaru could feel the anger bubble within him. The fool, the audacity! 

“How the hell did you plan on saving me?” That question felt foolish, he’d just been told it’d been too late, so what did it matter anyway? Did Ishimaru even want to be saved by him? Korekiyo was always so disgusting towards him, first ignoring his existence most of the time, and then drugging him? Just what the hell could he have done to help him?! “Did you plan on forcing me into intimacy? How much help that’d be.” He’d said, feeling how Korekiyo tensed and grew aggressive under Kiyotaka’s insults. Yet, the man straightened himself out, it almost shocked Ishimaru how easily he could brush off what he’d said. 

“You’re rather brash already, I always knew Oowada’s abilities worked fast, but not this fast. Tell me, how much do you know about him? And has he told you anything about me?”

“What? I do not know much about him.I know his sin, and his name, other than that I really know nothing.” 

He was stuck, he didn’t have time for this. He had to get out of here, especially before Chihiro woke up. 

“I see, so you know his name, and sins. And yet, you’ve already laid with him. Such promiscuous actions for an innocent boy.” 

‘Boy? Boy?!’ Ishimaru is not a fucking child! He will not be treated as such! 

“Excuse me? I’m an adult, I don’t need this from the likes of you.”

“You know, I always had a hunch about you, I’ve known your type for hundreds of years. It almost makes me wonder why you bothered to be a priest when you’re nothing more than a Jezebel.”

“From what I’ve gathered, you’ve most definitely had relations with your sister. So how about you worry about your own emotional problems, you incest loving fuck.” 

Watching a man like Korekiyo Shinguji crumble beneath him. It made him feel strong...oh so strong. It made him feel powerful.

“I’d suggest you worry about yourself demon.”

Ishimaru rustled a bit at that, as if he’d give Korekiyo the satisfaction of watching him squirm. Yet his insults pissed Ishimaru off, as opposed to the usual numbness or self defeat he’d felt in the past.

“As should you Korekiyo. And please, fix your makeup. You look like a cheap whore. Though, I suppose, even an adulteress was forgiven.” 

Ishimaru didn’t like how that sounded as it fell from his lips, he’d never spoken in such a manner. And it felt strange. But a small part of him enjoyed it. That tiny part of him that’d been bubbling beneath the surface for years. 

“You know, you’ve become rather vulgar. Though I suppose that’s to be expected, I mean, being defiled by a demon of his caliber.” 

Ishimaru wanted ever so badly to snap at that, take Korekiyo down a couple of pegs. He’d been on top for far too long, acting holier-than-thou, he’s lucky Kiyotaka didn’t kick his ass. 

“And I suppose yours is better.”

“Lust is above envy, to most at least.” 

He would’ve laughed at that, but to waste oxygen on someone like Korekiyo was above Ishimaru. 

“As if, must you waste my time like this? I have to ensure Fujisaki is safely at rest. And as such, comfortably wake up.” 

“You want Fujisaki’s safety? Perhaps you should consider suicide.” 

That familiar prickling fear crawled its way up Ishimaru’s spine, where had his confidence gone?

“Excuse me?”

“A being of pride such as yourself, you’ll find yourself slowly slipping down a slope of mischievous deeds that hurt others. And you’ll find you won’t care, because you’re number one in your own mind. And if others have to die for it to stay that way, you won’t mind using them as stepping stones.” 

That ticked Ishimaru off a bit, but it mostly filled him with a foreign type of dread. One he hadn’t experienced since he was much younger. 

“Perhaps, I should take Fujisaki off your hands. Don’t worry,” he said, his bandaged hands reminiscent of a sarcophagus dwelling demon trapping an archeologist who’d been foolish enough to disturb its eternal rest, “I’ll take care of him.” 

‘Fujisaki is so fragile.’ He thought, the hands reaching out to grab the man in his arms slowly causing his anxiety to swell. The hell that would await him in the clutches of Korekiyo, it scared him deep down. Knowing how little Chihiro would be able to fight back. And he’s such a good boy. 

“No.” Came the calm reply, to which Korekiyo put up his hands in a sort of surrender.

“Alright alright, however, that’s the only warning I’ll give you. But you should know, I am very close with Chihiro, and I will personally drain every last drop of blood from that worthless meat sack you call a body.” 

Ishimaru didn’t want to dignify that with a response, his shoes causing a dull tap to echo through the empty halls. He wasn’t too sure where he should bring Fujisaki at this point. Bringing him back to his room felt wrong, bringing him back to his own room felt invasive, so where would he even put him? By now he was just carrying him around like a baby, which gave Ishimaru some silent moments to reflect. 

‘Chihiro is close with Shinguji, yet he seems to prefer my presence. How sweet.’

He thought; this gave him a leg up on Korekiyo. He is superior after all, which, while Ishimaru didn’t like to be cocky, Shinguji is a disgusting person. The more he thought about him, the more he thought about Korekiyo’s sister. He’d never met her, but she’d always been fondly referred to as his older sister. Years older he believed, and a part of him felt guilty for his earlier actions. If she was, in fact, older than him. Especially by a substantial amount, that’d make what they’d done abuse, and thus make Korekiyo a victim, in a sense. But that just caused more questions to arise. If Korekiyo had been a child at some point, had he been born a demon? If he wasn’t a child, were they created and not born? Would that make what they’d done consensual?

Thinking to himself; he’d run the scenario in his head. ‘Let’s say the answer is the former. That’d mean Korekiyo was a victim of abuse…’ 

But since when could that make things ok? Since when did being hurt in the past give one the right to hurt innocent people? And even if in some sense, it did justify some actions, what could be justified?

There were too many questions, way too many for him to process! 

But overall, why did he care? Korekiyo had HURT him, and had done so in a terribly intimate way. How many people would he let have a pass at him? 

“Hmmm, Kiyotaka?” He heard Fujisaki stir, the boy groping blindly at Ishimaru’s chest. His fingers barely catch his shirt. 

“Yes? Are you alright?”

“...Can you please put me down?”

‘Right.’ He thought, placing Chihiro down carefully.

“Who was that man in your room?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“...What do you mean?”

“The really tall man! He opened the door!”

“...You passed out in the hallway...about one hundred feet from your room.”

Gaslighting Chihiro like this felt wrong, but he’s positive that telling him that it was a demon would either be taken like a joke, or push him away. 

“Oh, must’ve been a nightmare.” Chihiro said, yawning slightly. 

“Hey...Fujisaki-kun, how much do you know about Shinguji?”

“Hm? Oh, not much. His sister was a strange woman, but they were close.”

‘Wait.’

“You’ve met his sister before?”

“Yeah. She was an...interesting person. A bit strange for a nun, but she liked me well enough. She was a really tall woman, and I feel like Shinguji never really got over her passing. He’s become really attached to me since then.”

‘So he’s just a clingy bastard.’ 

“Ishimaru, can I talk to you about something later?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Chihiro smiled up at him, and that caused a foreign twinge of emotion in his chest. Chihiro really was an oblivious child. 

 

“...Oowada is talking about me.” Ishimaru suddenly stiffened as the words were processed. He’d almost wondered where the thought came from, and more so, why he’d said it. He couldn’t be sure the demon was talking, and more specifically, talking of him. And if he was, what did he care?

It was all very cryptic, not that he was going to focus too much on it. 

What could Oowada say that the others here didn’t already know? That he’s gay? It’s not like he’s having se...It’s not like they could prove he’s having sex. Would he continue to have sex? He honestly hadn’t thought about it. It’s not like he’d disliked the feeling, but Oowada wasn’t very lovable either. Not that you had to be in love to have sex. It was a one off thing most likely. He hoped the biting would be less painful, but that seemed like the easier route. He just wanted things to be as painless as possible. He’s mainly happy that he hadn’t done anything supernatural, it wasn’t some cartoon where the protagonist would suddenly become some sort of dragon born and unleash a magical ability from hell knows where. 

He just hoped it’d stay as getting a little aggressive and blacking out. Like an alcoholic parent,it wouldn’t bother anyone, so long as Oowada was the only one who had to deal with him. 

How stupid that sounded, hoping a demon would take care of him. He truly was losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like updating this, finally have more of a drive to further the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated every two weeks, rotating with my one shot book. Tell me what you think!


End file.
